A lonely heart
by silent thriller
Summary: Pursued by Sasuke, 18 year old Sakura Haruno flees the Leaf Village and into the arms of the Kazekage. What is a girl to do in this situation? Should Sakura stay in Suna and risk falling head over heels with Gaara No Sabaku or get captured by Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo, it's my first fiction so please don't be overly critical over my work, lol. Its a Sakura and Gaara fic so please enjoy. I guess all I can do is wait and if I don't repost for awhile its because of boring**

**uneventful school. But I promise you if you all like it and review I will update as soon as I can, promise! **

**Oh and before I forget and Noone wants that... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, I would be veeeery happy and rich :D**

**Inner: '**_**Hey'**_

**Thoughts: **'_Hey_'

**Speach: **"Hey"

**--**

**Chapter: 1**

Sighing with complete relaxation, a pink-haired beauty found herself completely and utterly happy, while slipping deeper under the bubbly foam that the bath surrounded her with. Her eyes slid closed, while her silky short pink tresses threaded around her face like a pink halo. Sakura Haruno was finally relaxed. Candles adorned the tub with incandescent warm glows.

'_This is surely heaven_.' she thought happily slipping under the soapy water, letting her thoughts drift like a soft flowing breeze. '_Nothing can go wrong_.' But a short rap on her door told her otherwise.

"Who is it?" An irritated sigh passed her parted cherry lips, as she slipped out of the tub and into her pink bathrobe.

"Kakashi. We need to talk Sakura." her old sensi's voice made her chuckle with glee. '_I haven't seen Kakashi in a while. I wonder whats so important_.'

"Hold on Kashi, need to dress." She glanced at the clock seeing it was 10:33 pm. '_Hmmm why is he here so late_?'

The old nickname made the masked ninja smile fondly at the door. "Alright don't make your old sensi wait to long." He heard her scoff in reply, only making his smile broaden. A few minutes past and the door finally opened showing the smiling kunoichi dressed in red pajamas with little puppies and a line of white stretching down her pants.

"Long time no see, Kashi. What brings you here?" She asked moving to the side allowing him entery into her apartment. She motioned for him to sit on the couch, while she headed towards the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" She glanced over her shoulder seeing the famous nod for her answer. Kakashi glanced about her apartment with his lone visible eye, taking in the bright sights of her home. '_Shes really doing good by herself_.' he mused looking at her white walls finding the picture of Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and himself from when they were still team 7.

'_Sasuke_.' he frowned deeply, remembering the day Sakura, Naruto, Yamato, and Sai came back from the mission barely alive. Of course, after the encounter at Orochimaru's hideout, Naruto and Sakura trained harder placing the blame on themselves when Kakashi blamed it on his absence. Yamato was a great Shinobi, no doubting that, but he couldn't have known what Sasuke was capable of and how Naruto and Sakura would behave seening the missing nin again after all this time. But even Kakashi was mildly shocked on what Sasuke did to his old teamates. '_He's really become heartless_.' Kakashi growled. '_Who would have guessed he would turn out like this_?' Shaking his head he remembered why he was really here. '_And now_...'

"Hello, anyone in there?" Sakura's concerned look drove the masked ninja to his sences.

"Sorry Sakura, I was just thinking over things." He smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of his head. His smile was greeted with a hard glare as she poured his drink.

"Now, why are you here?" she asked, pouring the last of the tea in her cup. She sat down on the opposite side of him and placed her head in her heads.

"Well Sakura...where do I began." He paused, placing one finger to his lips in concentration. A deep frown was placed on his lips, his lone eye showed his worry and contempt. "Sakura, this isn't going to be easy to hear."

"What is it?" her sudden seriousness shocked him but he quickly recovered.

"Well...Sakura..."

"Kakashi out with it." She bit her upper lip waiting to hear dreadful news.

"Sakura, Sasuke is coming back here." Kakashi saw Sakura's face drop, pain flashed in her emerald orbs.

"W-why?" Her voice was unsteady with emotion, '_Damn him! Why is he coming back after all these years_?' Tears threatened to spill over. She couldn't stand him after what happened in Orochimaru's hide out years ago. When he almosted killed her teamates, she swore she would no longer care for him, but as hard as she could, she couldn't hate him. Naruto felt the exact same way as she did. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she just sat there, waiting for Kakashi to finish.

He faced away, not bearing the pain etched on her delicate features as she battled her emotions. "He wants you Sakura. Its not clear why, but he's coming here for you." His head clenched the chair hearing a choked cry escaping from her lips.

"I-I don't u-understand." She stammered craddling her head in her hands. '_**Stop acting like a baby Sakura, pull it together. You can totally protect yourself**_.' her inner yelled, '_**Besides, do you really think Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, or anyone else would let him get you? I think not. Lets show Sasuke we are not the same weak little girl he once knew!**_' Sakura smiled to herself, lefting her head up. Her inner was right, she was not the same little girl she was at 13.

"Let him come." A dangerous light glinted in her eyes. '_Yes, let him come_.' she thought. '_There will be a big surpirse coming to him. I will not go with out a fight_.' A small smirk played across her lips as she got up and went to the door. "If you don't mind Kakashi, I would like to get some sleep."

"Well Sakura you didn't quite let me finish. The Hokage would like to speak to you first thing tomorrow morning, 9:00 am sharp." He moved quickly off the couch and outside of her door. "And Sakura."

"Yes Kashi?" She folded her arms waiting for him to finish.

"Be careful." With that the masked ninja disappeared in a whirl of smoke. '_That I will Kakashi, that I will_.' She laughed lightly while closing the door. She moving to her bedroom and jumped into bed. '_Tomorrow is sure to be an eventful day._' she scoffed closing her eyes unaware of the pair of blood red eyes that glared at her.

**A/N: Yes I'm done! I know its short but bare with me it will get longer, I promise. It's just getting started :D**

**Well I'm out, so review, review, review!**** silent thriller**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo, I'm back and loving my reviews. You guys are awsome thank you for your time & comments, they make me feel amazing :D And as I promised I am making this chapter longer. Oh and before I forget stuff, because I am forgetful like that, this is rated M for a reason so don't read it if you can't handle it (has adult situations, cussing, violence, and maybe LEMONS, Idk yet). Also if some characters seem OOC, I'm sorry but their like that for a reason...I guess, lol. Oh and if anyone would like to draw any fanart it would be much appreciated and shown on my profile for all to see...unless you don't want me to. Now I'm done with the icky stuff and babbling, So thank you for your patience and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would rule the world :D**

**Inner: '**_**Hey'**_

**Thoughts: **'_Hey_'

**Speach: **"Hey"

--

**Chapter: 2**

Daylight peeked in throught Sakura Haruno's window, making the rosette kunoichi grumble as she fought the blankets to get up. She sat up glancing at the clock. '_Great it's 8:00 am and I can't get back to sleep. Lucky me._' She let out a big groan of frustration before she hopped out of bed making her way to the bathroom. She laughed at herself as she looked at the sour puss face glaring back at her in her mirror with hair sticking up all over the place. She smiled and brushed out the snarles and tangles left in her hair from tossing and turning all night. She still couldn't shake the feeling of someone was watching her last night while she slept peacefully. '_Well kinda peacefully._' she chuckled while placing her neon green brush on the counter top. She gracefully dressed in her usual attire. While she was putting on her black gloves she heard pounding on her door.

"Saaaakura-chan, its me let me in." Naruto's loud boisterous voice was full with concern and anger. '_Oh great Naruto heard the news already._' A slow sigh was heard from her cherry colored lips as she unlocked the door and slowly opened it. "Naruto, hi..." She was interrupted but the strong crushing embrace from the hyper-active blonde.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I heard what was going on. I will not let that bastard lay one finger on you!" He yelled still not letting go of her.

"N-naruto, I-I can't b-breathe." She croaked out. But all this was unheard from the concern figure delivering the bone crushing hug.

"I swear if he comes here to Konoha, I'll kill him. I will really Sakura you got to believe me. I wont let any harm come to you." Fake tears streamed down his face.

"N-naruto..." She cried still unheard.

"No, don't speak. I know you what your going to say. It's going to be alright Sakura-chan." All that could be heard in the next moment was Naruto's wails of pain. '_I had to get him off, I couldn't breathe_.' She laughed to herself as she looked at Naruto's head to see a big whelp pulsing where she punched him. "Sorry Naruto, I had to get you off somehow. You were choking me to death." She let out a delighted giggle seeing him pout.

"Couldn't you have just told me I was hurting you Sakura-chan." He rubbed the sore bump to relieve some off the pain.

"I did, you baka! You just ignored me, so you deserve it. Now come over here and let me heal you." He smiled bashfully and got up. She gently placed her hands on his bump, letting the cool mellow green chakra flow easily out. When she was done, Naruto beamed his usual brightened smile.

"Thanks Sakura. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I won't do it again, promise." She laughed at the false statement knowing he does this to her every morning.

"It's ok Naruto. So whats up?" She scrutinized his features closely seeing his body tensed, his jaw tighten, and his cerulean eyes glinted with his rage.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Sakura. I know I have been busy with training, and being with Hinata but I will be around more. Will you forgive me for not being around alot?" His words shocked her but she quickly recovered with a gentle and warm grin.

"Yeah it's alright Naruto. Thats what your suppose to do when you have a great girlfriend while trying to be Hokage." She said playfully punching his arm. "Any way how is Hinata-chan? I miss her around." Naruto's face brighten, replacing his angry scowl with his famous grin.

"She's amazing." he smiled fondly while searching the floor for Hinata's smiling face, "Shes all I ever wanted Sakura-chan, really."

"Thats great Naruto." She smirked. She flashed her attention to her clock. "Damn it is 8:50! Naruto I have to go to meet with Tsunade-sama at 9:00 so I have to go."

"Really, I will escort you there because I have to see grandma Tsunade too." He grabbed her arm and led her outside her apartment.

"Fine, just let me lock up ok?" she fumbled with her keys until she found the right one and locked her apartment. '_There, all safely locked up_.' '_**Are you sure?**_' her inner interjected. '_**Did you shut and lock the window in our room and the one in the living room?**_'Sakura paused. '_Damn, no I didn't but too late now. It's not like someone would break in anyway...right?_' She shrugged and began walking again, juxtapose to Naruto. He looked over at Sakura and asked the same question her inner asked, "Did you lock you windows Sakura-chan?" Sakura started laughing again but this time harder at the irony of the situation.

"No Naruto, but it's fine. Noone would break into my apartment from my windows, specially not Sasuke." She laughed harder at the sour expression on his face.

O.O.O.O

Finally they arrived in the office of the Hokage. Everyone was there except for the Hokage herself. "Wheres grandma Tsunade? She out drinking sake again instead of being here?" Naruto groaned as he slouched on the Hokage's chair. "Soon this will all be mine!" He beamed, placing his hands in back of his head.

"Oh is that so Naruto? Well I will see to it that you wont get the position if you don't get out of my chair!" Roared the arriving slug princess, with one hand on her hip and the other holding a bottle of sake and an angry scowl on her face. The suprised Naruto fell out of the chair and scurried to the other side. "Geez grandma Tsunade, whats your problem.? Ah ha! I see you have been out drinking again." he said pointing and accusing finger at the bottle.

"And so what if I was. Whats it to you?" She asked as she seated herself in her chair. She smiled smugly as she got silence as an answer. Sakura giggled at the others discomfort. Tsunade turned her attention back to Sakura, "Glad you could make it Sakura. I'm guessing Kakashi has already told you about Sasuke." She was answered by the look on Sakura's face as she looked away and by Naruto's rigid body. "You also Naruto? Good." The busty woman rotated her chair to face the beautiful world outside the building. "Knowing Kakashi, he didn't tell you the full situation, is that right?" The question hung in the air greeted by absolute silence.

"Hai." was her only answer. The slug princess sighed angrily and turned back around, clasping her hands underneath her chin. Her eyes hardened.

"We have recieved information from the Sound village yesterday regarding the issue you learned from Kakashi. It seems that Sasuke has destroyed Orochimaru and is now the new leader of Sound." Gasps echoed through the room from Sakura and Naruto as she continued, "The message also told about the killing of Uchiha, Itachi, another of Sasuke's handy work. The message went on to describe Sasuke's urgence to come back to Konoha to for the collection of Sakura Haruno. The reasons why he wants our Sakura are not known as of yet." Tsunade laid back into her chair. "So to prevent the kidnapping of Sakura, their is a mission involved." She peered over at Sakura's stiff form. "Haruno, Sakura your mission, if you chose to except it, is to help the Kazekage in Suna train his medic nin in return for your protection."

Sakura was speachless so she only nodded her head and stared blankly straight ahead. '_So this is serious...what am I going to do?_' her inner scoffed. '_**What do you mean what are you going to do? We are going to fight, cha!**_' Her eyebrows furred together. '_Yes we'll fight but for now we are going to Suna_.' Her inner exploded but she ignored it. "Hai, Hokage-sama." she said off handedly, "I would love to help."

The slug princess eyed her suspiciously but just shrugged. "Glad to hear it. Your mission starts tomorrow so get ready." She turned toward Naruto. "And your mission, Uzumaki, Naruto, is to escort Sakura to Suna and protect her. Do you except?"

"Hai, grandma Tsunade, I will. " He grinned from ear to ear, grabbing Sakura's arm once again. "Isn't this great Sakura-chan? Just you and me from here on out."

"Lucky me." she yawned sarcasticly. He glared at her making her giggle. Tsunade smiled fondly at the two.

"Your dismissed." She grabbed the forgotten bottle of sake and poured a glass. "Oh and don't tell Shizune of this. If she finds out I am drinking sake she will surely nag me about it and hide it on me again." Tsunade rolled her eyes while gulping down the potent liquid only to pour another glass full. Sakura smiled.

"Sure thing." With that, Sakura and Naruto left leaving the Hokage with her musings. '_I hope I did the right thing. If I lose my star pupil I will not be forgotten Uchiha._' she vowed gulping another glass down breaking the glass with her super inhuman strength. Sakura was not just Tsunade's star pupil, she was also like a daughter to her and she will no longer allow the ones closest to her heart disappear and that was a promise. Her golden eyes flickered with unforgotten promises as she set out to do her paperwork with her pupil in mind.

O.O.O.O

Outside of the building, Sakura ran her hand throught her bubble gum colored hair and waved hi to Ino and Hinata. Her emerald orbs were still haunted as Ino ran to Sakura, the gorgeous Hyuga heiress trailing behind her.

"Forehead-girl, how are you." Ino squealed with delight.

"Hello Ino-pig, Hinata-chan. What are you all doing here?" She asked looking from the grinning blonde to the blushing heiress. "What did you do Ino-pig?"

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted taking the blushing beauty in his arms.

"W-why hello Naruto-kun." Her blush deepened as Naruto bent down kissing her lips, while her long black hair blew in the oncoming breeze. Hinata still studdered once in a while around people but has really worked hard to limit her bad habit.

"I have done nothing to Hinata that she didn't want, right Hinata?' She turned to see them kissing. "Ew thats gross, get a room!" Ino shrieked in horror, covering her baby blue eyes. Sakura laughed at the tomato red Hinata and blushing Naruto with his brilliant smile.

"Well stop looking then Ino." Naruto retorted taking Hinata's hand in his. She stuck her tongue at him while grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Come on Sakura, we wouldn't want to spoil their love fest." She snickered pulling Sakura to the market. "There's this lovely dress that would look stunning on you forehead-girl." She grinned. Sakura turned her head back to the two lovers.

"Well I do need more clothes for my trip to Suna...See you later Naruto. It was nice seeing you again Hinata-chan, maybe we can have dinner together tonight." The Hyuga heiress smiled thoughtfully waving her off.

"That would be delightful Sakura-chan. How about 10:00 pm?"

"Fine by me, see you at your house." With that, Ino whisked her away.

"It was so nice seeing Sakura-chan again." Hinata smiled back up to Naruto.

"Yes it was, but now I am just glad we're alone." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and picked her up into his arms bridal style. She giggled softly letting her beloved boyfriend take her away, her laughter lingered in the air behind them.

O.O.O.O

Waving goodbye to Ino, Sakura sighed exhaustedly while she pulled out her keys to her apartment and unlocking her apartment, hands full with bags for her trip to Suna. '_Well that when well._' she smiled opening her door staring into the pitch blackness infront of her. '_Got alot of tanktops and shorts at an excellent price thanks to Ino. Now all I have to do is make sure I wear my jacket before I leave tomorrow for when I cross into the Rain Village to get into Suna._' she pictured the black rain coat on her body and laughed. "Now to get ready for dinner at Hinata's." closing the door behind her with her foot she slowly trudged to her bedroom. But as she got there she stopped dead in her trackes. A choked cry slipped from her parted ruby lips, her jade eyes widened with fear. The bags she had in her hand fell forgotten to the floor. What made her shake with trepidation, made her body frozen in fear, was a pair of bloody unrelentless piercing red eyes and that all knowing smug smile tracing the figure's lips. A dark chuckle escaped the figure as he moved toward her. "Looks like you finally joined me, _Sakura._" her name rolled smoothly from his lips. His cold sultry smooth voice made a shiver rack throught her body.

Her emerald eyes darkened with rage. "Sasuke."

**A/N:Yay another chapter complete and longer :D Oh and for Itachi fans, yes I know I killed him off in here but I love him so don't think I did it cause I hate him but I had to for where my story is going : My back is officially hurting for being on here for so long, lol. Hope you love my cliff hanger :D. I'm go and you no the drill, review, review, review if you want more chapters. silent thriller**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo, heres the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I'm grounded for something stupid so now I get the computer Mondays and Fridays for like two or three hours only, until Kami knows when lol. Thank you for your patience and all of your reviews. I was so excited writing it and deciding which action I wanted to do for this scene with Sakura and Sasuke. Hopefully I did the right choice and made all my lovely readers happy. Now without further delay here it is :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Inner: '**_**Hey'**_

**Thoughts: **'_Hey_'

**Speach: **"Hey"

--

**Chapter: 3**

Moments passed, but to Sakura, it felt like a slow agonizing eternity. Raw anger was etched on every curve of her voluptuous body, while his was calm and cool. "Come now Sakura, are we going to stand here all day or are we going to get right to the point of why I'm here?" he asked mockingly, cooly leaning on the bed post with his arms carelessly folded across his exposed chest with a lazy grin spread on his face and his eyes were back to its normal onyx color.

"Don't you dare mock me Sasuke!" She growled, clenching her fists together. Mixed emotions of fear, anger, and confusion flickered in her luminous green eyes but quickly disappeared, unfortunately it did not go unnoticed by Sasuke. He chuckled at her expense then maked his face unreadable and emotionless.

"What happened to calling me Sasuke-kun? Don't tell me you don't love me anymore." His eyes were full of mirth but his was face remained passive as he pushed off the bed post. He disappeared and reappeared in back of Sakura so fast she had no way to react if he planned on doing anything. Lucky for her he didn't. He just grabbed a strand of her pink hair and twirled it in his fingers. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" he murmured, tickling her ear with his hot words, making her shiver against him. Her eyes were full tears waiting to fall and show her anguished pain she was trying so hard to conceal so she held them back as hard as she could. '_**He doesn't deserve our tears.**_' her inner cried, keeping Sakura focused. '_**We can't let him win. Let's show him he has no power over us!**_' Her inner's words hung in the air around her as she closed her eyes to calm her shot nerves.

"This does bring back memories." Sakura laughed making Sasuke's eyebrows to fur together, "Doesn't it remind you of the time when you were leaving to join Orochimaru? The way I begged for you to stay here with me and I even offered to go with you and all you could do was say thank you and knock me out, leaving me on the cold bench." She scornfully laughed at the rigid man in back of her. "Yes good times wasn't it _Sasuke-kun_?" she hissed out his name in quiet anger letting her words hit home. "Well this time things are different, you see. I am no longer the weak little girl you knew back then, nor will I ever be again. In the time that you were gone, _Sasuke-kun,_ I got over you." His fingers bit into her shoulders as he spun her around. His eyes changed back to the dangerous red of his sharingan. He lifted her chin to meet his intense stare.

"Big talk coming from someone so insignificant." he growled. '_So I'm getting under his skin, good!_' But his scowl turned into a tight smile. "Well for my plans your not so insignificant. Do you know why I'm here Sakura?" Danger glinted in those firey depths he called eyes.

"No I don't. Why don't you enlighten me." A low chuckle vibrated through the air.

"Patience Sakura, your answers will come later on tonight. Right now you should be calling Hinata and telling her you can't come to dinner due to _other important plans_." he smirked as he emphasized the other plans that she had.

"Oh really, and what other important plans do I have _Uchiha_." she snarled slapping his hand from her chin. The sound echoed throughout the small apartment.

"This is your plans Sakura."With that, he grabbed her shoulders, bent his head down and covered his lips on hers before she could make any protests. Her eyes widened with shock. If this was back in the day, before he left Konoha, she would have been extremely happy. '_**Don't just stand there! Get him off!**_' her inner cried with fury. But she couldn't, it was like she was paralyzed. She just stood there in a complete daze. She started to sway, but before she could fall, Sasuke pulled her closer and gently tipped her head back. He swept his tongue on her bottom lip, actually asking permission. But to ensure his entry, his hand slowly crept up her skirt, earning a sharp gasp from the sweetened cherry blossom, and not waiting for her to close her mouth, he slipped his tongue in. '_She's so sweet._' He groaned into the deepened kiss, his tongue tasting the forbidden sweetness of her. '_Damn it all. What am I doing? I've got to get ahold of myself before this thing goes any futher!_' she placed her hands on his chest to push him off, but instead of pushing him off like she planned, her body betrayed her and just stayed there. Before she thought all was lost, he ended the kiss. '_**Thank Kami!**_' inner Sakura screeched kneeling and waving her hands frantically above her head. He tipped her head back up to meet his heated gaze, but she lowered her eyes in shame.

"Now make the call." he ordered taking the phone from the end table near them and placing it in her hands.

"No, I won't do it!" she cried clutching the phone, turning around and dashed out of her room. '_Got to get something, anything._' She couldn't use her inhuman strength due to the fact that this was her only home. Despair clung to her heart as she felt him tug her sharply back to him, the phone fell forgotten to the floor.

"I wouldn't do that again, Sakura, otherwise I might have to hurt you." he growled, his words dripped with maliciousness. To prove his point, he tightened his grip making her cry out in pain, tears leaked from her eyes.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?"

"Because, my sweet little cherry blossom, your mine." his vicious laughter made Sakura cringe. He bent his head to Sakura's neck, nipping on the tender flesh making a mark appear when he was finished.

"What do you want?" she asked in a small voice, shamed that she could do absolutely nothing to stop him. '_If only we were outside..._' But their was nothing she could do to convince him to go outside with her and she knew that. She was powerless again. Tears streamed harder down her face, feeling like the weak girl she use to be.

"Everything." He whispered huskily, running one hand up her back, "And I will have it from you, my lovely Sakura, willingly or not." her eyes widened as he pushed her on the wall and felt his heat pressed against her stomach. She started thrashing under his grasp, trying to get free from him, '_Damn it, I won't let this happen!_'

"Calm yourself Sakura." he chuckled, "I will be gentle." his hands pulled off her skirt leaving the spandex shorts the only protection she had. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, wishing she was anywhere else but couldn't make the feelings of his hands on her disappear. "You have grown Sakura." he said huskily.

"Stop please, Sasuke. Don't do this." she cried, her body was stiff with overwhelming fear. '_Damn it I need help. Please anyone would do._' Someone must have answered her prayers, cause in the next moment, Naruto came, knocking the door in.

"Sakura-chan where are you?" Naruto's voice was full with worry. '_He heard my plea! Thank Kami!_' Tears of joy ran down her face. She opened her mouth only to be covered by Sasuke's hand.

"This isn't over my sweet cherry blossom. I will return no matter where you go, I will find you." With one last kiss, he disappeared in a whirl of smoke. She slid down the wall to the floor, too shocked to move. Thats where Naruto found her.

"Sakura-chan!" He cried rushing towards her and picking her up into his comforting arms. "What happened? Are you alright? It was fucking Sasuke wasn't it?" His voice was full with hatred and regret. "I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner. Hinata told me you never came, so I came to see if you were ok." he smoothed her hair in a comforting manner.

"Oh Naruto, if you didn't come..."She cried, sluggishly wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulders to cry.

"Shhh, Sakura-chan, its going to be alright." he continued to stroke her hair while he carried her to her room and placed her in her bed, but before he got to place her on the bed he found two bite marks on her neck, like they were from a snake. His eyes narrowed, '_It can't be. Maybe my eyes are tricking me. I will check it tomorrow to see if there is still a mark there._' He didn't tell Sakura about seeing those puncture wounds, because he didn't want to worry her if he was just seeing things.

"Don't leave me Naruto, please." She begged not wanting to be alone incase Sasuke decided to come back to finish what he started, snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

"Don't worry I won't. Please get some sleep Sakura-chan. Tomorrow we get up bright and early." He plastered a fake smile on his face so she wouldn't think that anything was amiss. She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Naruto?" she opened her eyes to look at him again.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Thank you." she smiled fondly at him before she nodded off to sleep. He smiled back at her, thanking Kami he reached her just in time. '_Next time I might not make it._' he frowned angrily. '_There won't be a next time._' he vowed turning to go sleep on the couch, stopping once to look at the tired cherry blossom fondly. "Don't you worry Sakura-chan, nothing will ever happen to you again." he whispered softly before he left for the couch. Sakura smiled, hearing everything he said.

"Thank you Naruto." She yawned and stretched her arms before getting comfortable. '_Your right about one thing Naruto, It will not ever happen. I won't let him take advantage of me again, even if I have no idea why I couldn't move._' with that last promise, she fell into a restless night of sleep.

A black figure stalked around silently in the night. "Soon Sakura, noone will be there to help you and when that time comes, be ready." his dark chuckle was heard all through the streets before he bursted into flames, signaling his exit.

**A/N: Done with another chapter and this one was extremely hard to write, what with trying to keep Sasuke in character, having limited time to complete this, and wanting Sakura to kick his arse but I had to write it this way. But soon lovely readers will he get whats coming to him don't worry about that. Just remember revenge is sweet but justice is sweeter, mwhahahahaha :D Also in the next chapter you will finally get to see Gargar-kun :D And again I know this is kind of short but it will get longer, trust me. Well I'm done, so review if you want more chapters. silentthriller**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Im back finally, to start back on my writing again. Thank you all for being patient with me and reviewing. Oh and before I forget, if I am making the characters seem OOC I'm sorry but thats the way they are for abit. I mean, usually Sakura is overly-confident but she gets most of it from her inner and in that last chapter I just wanted to portray that because she needed her inner to give her strength in that matter. But she will definitely be more confident and strong by herself (and alittle with her innerself), since she will be more wary. So if I concerned anyone I hoped that helped :D. Also this will have mega spoilers so don't read if you don't want to know. But then again you don't know what I have made up :D. If anyone needs and clarification or has any concerns or what not, I would love to hear it...so I could improve. Glad to clear that up, now on with the show ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Inner: '**_**Hey'**_

**Thoughts: **'_Hey_'

**Speech: **"Hey"

--

**Chapter: 4**

A strong cold hand gently pushed away Sakura's pink tresses away from her delicate neck. Hard cerulean eyes glared at two punture wounds indented into her newly flawed skin, as the sleeping form tossed in bed, placing the strands back into place. '_So I was right. Sasuke must have done something to her._' Anger raged through the hyper-active blonde's veins of the sickening injury, making him clench and unclench his fists unconsciously and his bright blue eyes darken to a deep royal blue. '_What did he do and what does it do?_' While he was pondering the possiblities of what it all means, he failed to notice the newly risen Sakura, rubbing nervously at her hazy eyes.

"Deep in thought, eh Naruto?" Sakura chuckled lightly, but as soon as it started, it ended abruptly in seeing Naruto's dark eyes and seldom face. "Naruto whats wrong?" her eyebrows stitched together in concern and irritation, her face was bleak. He instantly blocked his emotions, becoming stiff. Suddenly he shrugged and plastered on a fake smile to help convince her that everything was ok.

"Oh Sakura-chan I didn't notice you were awake. Did I wake you?" he pushed his fingers threw his unruly blonde strands.

"No you haven't. But why are you in here?" She eyed him suspiciously, narrowing her beautiful emerald eyes into slits. '_Oh no! What do I do, What do I do?_' he glanced around nervously thinking up a good excuse and he found one as his eyes landed on the clothes piled in a neat stack on her bureau.

"Oh yeah, I was going to help you get everything together for the trip to Suna, Sakura-chan. I know your not that much of a morning person and all and I would like to get to Suna as soon as possible." Naruto smiled and headed into her bathroom for her toiletries. '_Smooth._' he smiled at his clever thinking. In the other room, Sakura muffled a giggle at his lame attempt for an excuse. She was about to press the matter with him, knowing that he was covering up for the real reason until he decided to speak up. "Hey Sakura-chan, do you need two toothbrushes or one?"

"No Naruto I don't need two toothbrushes." Sighing, she flung the covers off and gracefully slunked to the floor and into the batheroom where she leaned up against the door frame. "Need any help, since this is my things your packing?" he snorted at her while packing her toothbrush in the black backpack, never looking up from his task.

"I don't need any help, Sakura-chan. I know exactly what you would need on the mission. Im not dense you know." She laughed at him, earning a sharp glare which quickly turned into a pout. "Thats not nice Sakura-chan." She grinned fondly at him.

"I know Naruto. Lets get packing and move out, but before we leave, I want to check with Tsunade-sama to see if there isn't something she needs me to do." The blonde eagerly shook his head and went back to the task at hand.

Once they were at the Hokage's tower, they saw the busty blonde pace back and forth in her office. "Hey Granny, why are you pacing?" Naruto asked, making Tsunade scowl at the fox boy.

"Can it Naruto, I have no time for you foolish shenanigans right now. Oh Sakura, I'm glad your here." Sakura placed her hands lightly on her shishou's shoulders to stop her from pacing.

"What is it?" Tsunade's honeyed eyes grew bright.

"Before you leave with Naruto, I would like you to check on Kurenai for me. I've been worried about her condition since its almost time for her delivery and I have been cooped up in this forsaken office for days filing paperwork." she flung her hands up in annoyance and dispair.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama I will be glad too. I will see you soon then Shishou." She bowed respectively then left the room with Naruto in tow. '_You will be missed Sakura. But its the best we can do for now until Uchiha is caught._' With that, the slug princess turned around and flopped in her chair to do the rest of her paperwork.

Sakura entered room 111 and was greeted by an estatic Kurenai. "Sakura, I'm so happy to see you. I have been bored stiff with nothing to do." her sweet voice was soothing to Sakura's jittery nerves.

"I'm glad to Kurenai. I haven't seen you in a long time. I'm here to check up on the baby's progress and health." She glided over to the bed and placed her hands on Kurenai's bulging belly, letting her green mellow chakra pour into her. Her eyebrows stitched together in concentration as she glided her hand up and down her belly. In an instant a smile formed on her lips.

"What is it Sakura, is everything checking out ok?" The red eyed beauty asked, relieved by the smile.

"Hai Kurenai, the baby is fine and is a beautiful gender too." Kurenai's eyes brightened extremely at the news.

"You know the gender? Tell me." Her plea was disregared with a sharp no. "And why not?" Kurenai cried in anger.

"Because that would be cheating." she giggled at the face the brunette made at her. She scribbled the report in the clipboard on the bed and reattached it. "Well I have got to get going. I have a mission to complete with Naruto." She nodded to the bathroom where the blonde had been since they had got there. He finally got out.

"I wouldn't go in there for a while Kurenai." He laughed nervously at the sudden change of moods.

"Well we better go Kurenai. I would like to get this over with." She grabbed Naruto's arm and led him to the door. Before she could turn the knob, however, Kurenai stopped her. "Sakura, Naruto. Will you be here for my delivery?" Sakura's hand slipped from the doorknob and Naruto turned rigid. Her shoulders slumped as she said, "No Kurenai I don't think I will. Naruto, however, might make it on time. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Thats ok Sakura, I will make sure you get all the time with him or her when you get back." she smiled gently to the pink haired beauty. She smiled back. "Thank you Kurenai." She turned the knob and left the room. '_I would love to see her._' Sakura beamed while she walked with Naruto out of the hospital. "On to Suna!" Naruto exclaimed happily running toward the gate. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled running after him.

Jaded orbs stared blankly out into the sandy desert. The sun has just gone down, leaving the bright moon to guide the Kazekage's vision over his beloved village. His unruly blood red hair blew in the gentle breeze as he leaned back on the roof and closed his eyes to enjoy the only peace he got everyday. But soon he would have to leave for home to another of Temari's disgusting dinners. Luckly, however, Kankuro snuck them some ramen on the special occasions that Temari did not intend on going out to eat. His thoughts suddenly found there way to Sakura, the pink haired leaf shinobi that was coming to Suna for protection. From what he was learned, the girl has been through alot in the past week, what with the Uchiha and missing out on Kurenai's delivery.

"Uchiha." The words echoed heatedly in the empty night, with a note of deep hatred. Gaara could never forget that day he recieved the message from the Hokage informing him to help keep an eye out for the missing nin and all the details of what went on at Orochimaru's hideout those many years ago. He knew the Uchiha was not to be trusted. He may not be really close with the girl shinobi, but he knew enough to protect her. And besides, she is willing to help out the stupid worthless medic nin he has in his hospital. No doubt the girl will be upset to see where their skill levels are at, but thats why shes here in the first place. Placing the thoughts out of his head, Gaara stood up. A deep sigh passed the handsome 19 year old's lips as he decided it was time to face Temari's age old question of where he has been. Sand swirled around him and in an instant he disappeared.

"Gaara, where have you been? Supper has been done for over an hour!" The 22 year old raged, her eyes turning a darker shade of greenish blue. The redhead sighed.

"Temari you ask this every night and it is always the same." He stated in a nonchalant tone with his deep smooth velvet voice. His face held no concern at her bold outburt. She was actually lucky Naruto helped tone Gaara's attitude or she would have never made that remark to him. But since then, and having Shukaku gone, the young Kazekage mellowed down more but that doesn't mean he didn't get his famous temper. Temari snorted as she guided Gaara to the kitchen. Kankuro was already sitting at the table with a grim face at the nasty goo placed infront of him. While Temari turned to place her apron back in the proper order, Kankuro stuck out his tongue to Gaara to warn him of that bad smell and bad taste. Gaara just sat down, never showing his emotions but Kankuro knew Gaara had no wish to be there.

"Here you are Gaara." The kunoichi smiled as she dropped the greenish yellow goop on his plate. "I will be right back. I am going to get my bath ready." she walked out of the kitchen giving Gaara and Kankuro time to throw their food away before she came back. "Finshed already?"

"Yeah and it almost killed us." Kankuro put on a false gag to prove his point. Temari just glared daggers at him when all of a sudden her face lit up in pleasurable excitement, with a brilliant smile delicately placed on her flawless face.

"Sakura's coming with Naruto tomorrow right Gaara?" Gaara let a small smile on his face that was barely noticable.

"Hai, they are." He got out of his chair and headed towards the door but stopped to say his goodbyes to his family.

"Sakura's coming! What a babe she is." Kankuro hooted with pleasure, a dangerous glint was in his eyes. Temari rolled her eyes and folled her arms around her chest.

"Well I guess we will see them and you tomorrow Gaara." Temari smiled as Gaara gave her a head nod of approval.

"Yeah Gaara and that foxy pink hottie nurse." he rubbed his hands together. As Gaara walked out the door, gourd strapped on his back, he heard Temari's loud smack when she slammed her fists into Kakuro's head. He just shook his head as he kept walking to the Kazekage's tower wanting the exercise instead of whisking away in his sand like normal. After all it was quiet out side and he didn't want to deal with the paperwork just yet.

"Naruto I think that this is a perfect place to stop for the night." Sakura said scrutinizing the hotel in the Rain village. Naruto nodded with approval as he ran to the kind faced older woman at the front desk.

"May I help you?" she smiled, making more wrinkles appear. Naruto's face brightened.

"Yeah old woman, we need one room please." The sound of Sakura's fist landing on Naruto's head echoed thoughout the hotel.

"Naruto! Don't you dare disrespect the elderly! I apologize about my friends rude behavior Miss..." She bowed in sincerity making the old woman laugh lightly, making her white hair, that was tied in a tight braid, shake softly with the flow of her laughter.

"Miski, and thats quite alright young lady. So is it one then?" Sakura glared at the nervous blonde as she spoke up.

"No, make it two please." The woman nodded and grabbed the keys in the back if her and handed one to each of them.

"Have a goodnight you too." She leaned over the tabletop and whispered in his ear.

"Its alright boy, you girlfriend will forgive you. Just give her time." At this Naruto turned a shade of red as he studdered his response while Sakura was making her way up the stairs to her room.

"G-girlfriend? Ah n-no shes n-not my g-g..." But the woman with the kind worn brown eyes just put up her hand.

"Thats not necessary lad. I'm sorry I called you boyfriend and girlfriend when you are clearly engaged. Now go up to her and make it up to her." With that Miski went in the back leaving Naruto speachless. '_M-me and Sakura. She t-thought me and S-sakura are e-engaged._' His blush quickly faded and he ran up the stairs to see Sakura safely inside the room. '_Never mention this to Sakura ever. Or Hinata for that matter._' Sakura stared into Naruto's cerulean eyes suspiciously as she crossed the hall to her room next to his.

"When did she tell you Naruto." He tensed for a moment but then put on his goofy award winning grin on.

"Nothing Sakura-chan. It's nothing to worry about I promise. She was just telling me where my room was." He scratched that back of his head as Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Mhm sure. I'm going to take a shower Naruto, so I will see you tomorrow. Good night." She smiled at him while wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace which he returned.

"See you later Sakura-chan. If you need me I will be just in the next room. Good night ." He turned and unlocked his door, closing it behind him. Sakura smiled doing the same thing. The room was all white with one single bed that had an embroidered light brown blanket and two pillows. The room was small but it would do, since it was, after all, a hotel room. She threw her backpack onto the bed after selecting her white tanktop and green bottoms, and made her way to the shower. She stripped off her clothing and ajusted the temperature of the water to hot. Stepping into the shower, she let the hottened drops fall on her delicate body as she relaxed. She rinsed her her hair with raspberry shampoo she packed with her, gently massaging it into her head. While she was scrubbing her body with her soap, a picture of Sasuke's face appeared making her gasp and drop her soap. '_Why am I thinking of him._' she thought heatedly. '**Because we had just got in a tramatic experience with him.**' her inner scoffed at her. The loud thud drove the mental picture away as she scrubbed harder on her fragile skin turning it a bright red shade. Wishing just to get some sleep, she finished her shower and stepped out to dress. She brushed her pastel locks into place before she dragged her tired body to her bed. But a knock on her door make the kunoichi grumble back onto her feet. Not bothering with looking out the peep hole to see who it was she opened the door gasping at the sight she saw. There on the otherside stood the tall pale man with his dark black eyes. His black hair was plastered to his face from the stormy weather. '_It can't be!_' she cried in her mind. It was Sai.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have a mission to complete?" She asked allowing the drenched shinobi enterance into the room.

"Sakura-san, its been a while hasn't it. About my mission, I have completed it with little difficulty even if it has taken me a year." Sai gave her one of his real smiles as he placed his battered backpack on the floor and took the chair Sakura held out for him.

"I'm glad your ok Sai..." In that moment, Naruto kicked in the door.

"Sakura-chan I heard another voice are you...SAI!" Naruto grabbed the artist into a big bear hug. "When did you get here? How did the mission go?"

"Just fine dickless." Sai smiled as Naruto started to yell.

"How dare you insult me when we haven't seen each other for a year!" His eyes darked to a royal blue.

"Naruto, don't argue. Let Sai breath." he scolded him placing a hand on Sai's shoulders, "Besides, I think we should allow Sai some rest before he explains himself. He looks dreadful." Sai chuckled roughly.

"Hai I would like that. So who am I bunking with, dickless wonder?" Sakura laughed at the comment.

"Yes Sai, so I would be nice to him if I were you." Naruto shook his head in agreement, maliciousness shown with the promise. "Now out the two of you. I'm beat and would like to go to bed."

"But Sakura-chan..." Sakura pushed both of them out her door while giving the artist his tattered backpack.

"Love you both now leave." She shut the door from Naruto's protests and locking it. "Goodnight Naruto, Sai." She laughed through the door hearing Naruto bellow to Sai as the went in his room.

"Don't even think you get the bed." She heard Naruto say, "You get the couch." Thats all she heard as she jumped on her bed exhaustedly, pulling the covers underneath her and back over her in complete satisfaction. She smiled as she drifted off to dreamly wonder, excited about tomorrow, getting to chat with Sai again after one long year and getting to Suna. '**You get to see what Gaara looks like too.**' her inner giggled. Without noticing what her inner meant by that, she fell into a deep sound sleep.

**A/N: Finally done :D Ugh I didn't have along time to complete this the way I wanted to so sorry if its crappy I just didn't want to keep all of you waiting. Can't wait until I can pick this story up. Well got to go, got to prepare for tomorrow since tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY!! So as a birthday present to me, you should review :) silent thriller**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I took so long but I was actually getting closer to a friend plus i have a TON of projects to do like a stuiped rap thing in class / And thank you all for your "presents" to me :D Well its finally here, Gaara and Sakura meet. Hope you like this chapter and I will update faster the next time I promise. Heres the next chapter.**

**Oh and for The One And Only Lonley for the clearification you wanted here it is. Naruto is dating Hinata, but Miski (the woman in the front desk) thought assumed that Sakura and Naruto were a couple but Naruto told her that wasn't true and was about to tell her that they weren't involved at all and were just friends, but she interrupted him and thougth that they were engaged instead and sent him away, leaving to the back room. So did that help any? I hope it did, so now heres the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Inner: '**_**Hey'**_

**Thoughts: **'_Hey_'

**Speech: **"Hey"

--

**Chapter: 5**

It was late noon when Sakura and Naruto decided to take a respite because of the heat of the Suna sun. The bright yellow orb scorched the earth, high in the clearless blue skies. They sat down near a crystal clear blue lake, rippling its peaceful vibes throughout the small meadow. Remembering the morning she had with the emotionless artist and boisterous blonde fox, made Sakura glance at the sky with a smile fondly paced over her mouth. Sai had told them about the slowly grueling mission he had in the Rain Village. When Sakura had asked him what was so bad about it, all he said was "Boredom" and waved it off handedly, meaning that was all he was explaining for now, not letting himself waste anymore of their time. Naruto tried to tease Sai into traveling with them to Suna, but he had refused. Even if the sarcastic artist said nothing of why he wouldn't join them, Sakura knew it was because he had really wanted to go back to Konoha to see a certain blue-eyed bombshell from team 10. Giggling to herself, she closed her eyes, the smell of summer lilac and lavender flooded her senses. She couldn't wait to get to the Kazekage's tower. There, she would finally get to work, teaching eager minds about the graceful and beautiful art of healing. Sakura has also been itching to show her close friend, Temari, her new skills and strength. '_I wonder how she's been._' thought Sakura as she looked through the thickened forest behind them and then into the barren desert ahead. '_Speaking of the sand sibilings, I wonder what Kankuro and Gaara have been up to._' The puppet master brought a sour look onto her flawless face. '_**That man is always flirting with every woman he sees!**_' Her inner interjected earning a curt nod of approval. How anyone could stand his lame attempts where beyond her. '_Poor Temari._' She chuckled silently as possible, remembering when the last time Kankuro tried to pull a fast one on the pink-haired beauty and pretended to fall onto her. Temari, unfortunately for Kankuro, saw this ploy and knocked him into next week. Naruto disturbed her thoughts.

"Eh Sakura-chan, are you done resting? I want to get to the Kazekage's tower as soon as possible." She glanced up at the eager fox and smiled.

"Sure Naruto. Lets go." She pushed herself up and started running into the bland desert. Naruto smiled brightly, running after the fiery kunoichi. He caught up.

"Hey Sakura-chan, lets have a race to see who's faster." Sakura laughed lightly taking the challenge by running faster.

"Catch me if you can Naruto." She stated as glanced back at the blonde. So they began.

Moments passed until Gaara's face appeared in her mind. 'And _Gaara..._' The poor boy lost his mother when she gave birth to him and also lost his hateful father earning him the, at first, unwelcomed title of Kazekage. Not only that but they got off on a rocky start when he almost squeezed the life out of her in the forest that glummy day. '_I still remember..._' She clung to the front of her shirt as she ran, almost at Suna but not noticing it. Also she didn't noticed that she had slowed down alot, letting Naruto take the lead. Her knuckles were turning white from the force of her death grip. When she had finally taken notice to her grip, she sighed and released her newly wrinkled shirt. '_That is all in the past afterall_. _Hopefully we get better acquainted._' Her inner started to giggle. '_**Yeah **_**better acquainted**_**, i like the sound of that. Shouldn't you be winning the race?**_' Ignoring the first part of what her inner self, she realized she was losing. Regaining her speed, she bursted ahead of Naruto and reached the gate, when there, she turned and waited for him with her hands on her hips. "Don't keep me waiting all day Naruto." She called out to him, trying to give him encouragement. He finally got to where she was at, placing one hand on the gate, heaving over trying to catch his breath.

"Damn Sakura, I thought I was going to lose, then you slowed down and I was winning. Now I lost, what was that about?" He asked concern filling his voice.

"H-huh...oh that. It was nothing. I was just thinking about the medic-nin in here thats all." A blush stained her cheeks from being caught, she turned her head so he wouldn't see the insulting red stain on her cheeks. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but just shrugged it off, knowing she didn't want to talk about it any further. "So onto the tower now, eh Sakura-chan." He smiled and she returned it.

"Yes off we go."

It was quiet in the hallway leading to the Kazekage's room. Sakura opened the door finding piles of paper stacked on top of the Kazekage's desk, hiding Gaara.

"Gaara!" Bellowed Naruto as he raced pass her, flinging the paper off Gaara's desk allowing Sakura to get a good view of him. She gasped slightly seeing the handsome Kazekage. A blush creeped onto her cheeks as she glanced down the slim muscular red head, who was only wearing a white muscle shirt with black sweat pants. '_**Damn did he seem to be hotter than last time?! CHA!**_' Her inner cried excitedly. Sakura agreed fully with her inner. Her eyes trailed from his unruly blood red hair to his chiseled features to his cut flat stomach. Finally her luminous emerald orbs rested on his jaded ones. She gasped again seeing his close scrutiny of her, his eyes showing a clouded look that she did not understand. She shivered under his unrelentless gaze as he openly stared at her luscious curves. She coughed and looked away as he finally engaged Naruto.

"Don't ever do that again Naurto." His face was calm but his voice was like iron, clasping Naruto's hand in a tight squeeze. Naruto smiled as he ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

"Sorry Gaara. That stack of paper blocked your face." Sakura suddenly laughed at the blonde, earning a glare from the handsome man.

"Do you find this amusing Haruno?" Gaara's voice held an unspoken challenge, so she gladly took it.

"Yes Kazekage-sama, I do, why?" She closed her emotions like he was, but her eyes showed mirth.

"I'm guessing you are here to gather you assignment, is that correct Uzumaki?" He deliberately ignored her question making her blood boil.

"Ye..."

"Hai thats right _Kazekage-sama_." Sakura stretched out his title making Gaara unmercifully glare at her.

"It's Gaara, Haruno." He said calmly folding his arms acrossed his chest.

"Well then its Sakura." Her eyes held triumph as he actually backed down but his eyes told her that this was far from over.

"Sakura, I would like you to go and rest at your designated quarters for the night. Then promply come to my office at 9:00 am. As for you Naruto, I suspect you will take your leave then?" He peered over at Naruto, seeing his head shake in a curt nod.

"Good. See you in three months." Naruto bowed respectively and turned to Sakura.

"Good luck." He whispered and grabbed her in a bear hug, then took his leave. Sakura smiled sadly at the door seeing her dear friend leave but stood where she was. She turned her head back to the Kazekage.

"Your dismissed Sakura." He stated, his green eyes still flashing with anger.

"Gaara-san I have no idea were I'm going." Sakura whispered, too tired to deal with him in a battle of wits.

"Then I will have to show you." He said unfolding his arms and brushed past her, making her shiver from the contact. '_So she uncomfortable when I touch her._' An evil grin spread over his face as he guided her out of the tower, ignoring the questions asking where he was going. She caught up to him easily.

"Aren't you busy?" She asked innocently making him glance over at her. She amazed him, only minutes she was glowering at him and now she was calm. She made no sense. He allowed a small smile grace his lips.

"Yes." He led her to a hugh house that was tanned in color. To her, it seemed more like a mansion than a house, but never the less it was a house. He was about to open the door when all of a sudden the door was thrown back open, and a man came flying out.

"Don't you dare mock my cooking skills!" A woman yelled, her blonde hair shimmered in the sun's rays. Sakura smiled seeing who it was.

"Temari, you'll never change." Temari turned her attention to Sakura and instantly smiled.

"Sakura your actually here." She placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Yeah and _some people_ never learn." She glared at the puppet master as he staggered up to his feet.

"She can't take a joke." he whined rubbing his head. He instantly cheered up when he saw the pink-haired nurse he had been wanting to see.

"Don't even try it Kankuro." Temari growled, seeing the dangerous gleam in his eyes when he spoted Sakura.

"Oh come on Temari, its just some harmless fun between two good friends, right Sakura?" Sakura laughed at his attempt to woo her over his side.

"Yeah sure." Gaara hicked up his eyebrow but didn't say a word. Kankuro frowned at her sarcasim but remained silent, dusting the dirt from his outfit. Temari smiled triumphantly while turning towards Gaara. "Why are you here little brother? Shouldn't you be doing paper work?" Gaara cringed slightly, so only Temari could see. '_Poor Gaara, hes miserable doing paper work._' Temari mused. '_He needs a break from those pompus arrogant "consultants" he has._' Temari's greenish blue eyes filled with anguish and despair when she thought of how the young Kazekage having to get married so soon. '_Damn them! Gaara needs a woman who he loves to get married to, not be forced into one with someone he doesn't even know just so he can produce an heir incase something ever happens to him._' Temari unconsciously clenched her fists together in anger, not caring if anyone saw her. Fortunately the only one who saw this was Gaara, knowing she was thinking about the arranged marriage. Of course it wasn't going to be an arranged marriage if Gaara could find someone in three months, but everyone, including him, knew it was never going to happen. Both of their thoughts got interupted when they heard Sakura start to yell.

"Kankuro what the hell do you think your doing?!" She smacked the ninja on his head, sending him airbourne through the air and into the tree across from the house. She grabbed her chest, making everyone aware that he touched her breast. She face was flushed a bright red. '_Shes cute when shes embarrassed._' a small voice in the back of Gaara's head mocked. He growled in frusteration at the voice, but did not deny the claim. '_If it's that easy to get her flushed, I wonder what would make her whole body flush..._' His head filled with pictures of a naked pink-haired beauty with haunting emerald green eyes. Shaking his head to free those thoughts from his mind, he turned around abruptly, only turning his head.

"I'm going back to my office. See to it that Haruno is taken care of, Temari." His voice was gruff and strained as he formed hand seals to get as quickly to his office as fast as he could. But before he could leave, Sakura yelled at him.

"Its Sakura, Kazekage-sama." Sakura mocked. He turned his head back around one last time.

"Sakura." He purred only for her to hear, his silky voice making Sakura suck in air. Before she could register what to say back, he turned his head forward and was gone in a whirl of sand. Her heart beated wildly in her chest, making it hard to hear Temari calling her inside. '_**Kami! That man is sexy! We have been here for a couple of hours and already he likes us, CHA!**_' Her inner cried happily like a swooning school girl.

"Sakura are you listening to me?" Sakura turned back around to the blonde and smiled.

"Not really, I was just thinking. What were you saying?" Temari smiled secretly.

"Ah, well are you just going to stand there or do you want me to show you to your bedroom for the remainer of you time here?" Sakura instantly brighten.

"Of course I will go with you." The two woman went inside leaving the unconscious puppeteer. Temari lead Sakura to a big bed chamber, with a big queen sized red bed with cherry wooded frames. The room itself was white, with one window and white curtains and a trunk at the end of the bed. A dresser was to her left and a fan was above her head.

"It's amazing Temari, thank you. Oh and I have one question." she stated, figiding with her fingers and biting on her full bottom lip.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Will Gaara be staying here as well?" Temari could have laughed at that question but remained passive as best as she could.

"Of course he will Sakura. He will just be late and only probably sleep very little, if at all. Specially since he now needs to sleep, since Shukaku left him and all." She suddenly got quiet, but only for a little while, then she spoke back up and placed her arms acrossed her chest as Sakura moved to her bed to unload her backpack. "Well Kankuro is going to pick up dinner from a Ramen stand when he's conscious, so dinner will be at 8:00. Would you like anything special?"

"No, anything will be fine." she smiled, taking her clothes out and placing them in the dresser.

"Alright, if you need anything just yell for me. The bathroom is the next door down to your right." Sakura nodded and Temari left to hatch a plan with Sakura involved, rubbing her hands together maniacaly. Sakura yawned and flopped on the bed when she was done putting her things away to her liking. '_Ahh so comfy. Well might as well take a nap before I take a shower._' Sakura snuggled into the covers that was strangely light, but she expected it to be since she was in a desert. She nodded off to sleep, dreaming of a handsome redhead.

Hours later, Sakura woke up. She looked over to the side table to read the clock that said 7:32 pm. '_Good, got enough time to take a shower._' She gathered her blue towel and headed out her door. She took a quick hot shower, enough to wash her hair with her razeberry shampoo and wash her body. With her blue towel intact, she opened the door to head for her room to dress when she bumped into something hard. Or somebody. She glanced up to see Gaara infront of her. She gasped in surprise and jumped back. When she stared into his handsome face she saw a wicked smile lazily on his lips and a dangerous glint in his eyes. She stood motionless as he looked her up and down, noticing his eyes darken.

"Good evening Sakura." His deep voice purred making her involuntarily shiver. She bit on her full bottom lip, causing Gaara to watch the movement. She bowed her head making a rebellious pink strand fall in her face but she didn't dare move. Instead of doing it herself, suddenly Gaara's hand shot out and gently and slowly tucked it back behind her ear. The movement made a chill run down her back, and got her to quake. Gaara sidestepped letting Sakura dash out, reaching her door.

"See you at dinner, Sakura." Gaara said, stopping Sakura. Her name flowed smoothly from his sensual lips.

"Hai." She wouldn't let him know he could effect her like this, but unfortunately he did. She slipped into the door, closing it firmly in place. She breathed deeply before she went to the dresser to get out her clothes. She dressed in a simple white tanktop with short light pink shorts and brushed her hair into a messy bun. Already for dinner, she glided put of the room, mentally preparing her meeting with the Kazekage.

"Sakura, you look simple hot." Kankuro greeted as she sat down in the wooden chairs beside Temari and Gaara. She rolled her eyes and let Temari deal him a threatening glare. Placed infront of her was shrimp ramen.

"So did he do something right?" Temari asked motioning towards Kankuro.

Sakura already dug in so she just shook her head in agreement. All the while they ate, Gaara watched her every move. She flinched under his penetrating gaze. '_Why do I show so much emotion when I'm around him? It hasn't even been a day yet for Kami's sake._' Her inner mentally smacked her. '_**And why are you complaining? Your finally getting hot male attention. It's been how long since you have been in a relationship?**_' She was right of course. Sighing, she agreed with her inner. '_I should enjoy it I guess._' She picked up her plate and made her way to the kitchen where Gaara followed. '_Great now he's stalking me!_' '_**Your overreacting again.**_' She shrugged and rinsed off her plate. She tensed as she feel Gaara's hot breath on her neck, as he bent forward over her and rinsed his off too. He finished and took a step back. Seizing the moment she slipped past him and half ran to her bedroom, making statements that she was tired and wished to sleep. She entered her dark room, enjoying the pitch black serenity the room promised. She just wanted to sleep. Sakura plopped into her bed for the night. She tucked in and let the softness of the bed lull her to sleep, not hearing her door open slightly. Moonlight poured into the room and on her lovely face exposed to Gaara's vision. '_Why am I here? Why does she haunt me when she has just got here._' Gaara watched the rise and fall of her chest, her pink tresses surrounding her like a halo. She fascinated him, like noone has ever before. She rolled over letting out a soft moan. At hearing this sound, his member twitched, shocking the redhead. '_What is she doing to me?_' He had to get out. He closed the door behind him and made his hand signs making sand appear to whisk him away to the only sanctuary he had. His work. He never in his life was happy to go back to work, like he was in that moment. Slowly he turned to his desk and sat down to do more paper work and get his mind off of the hauntingly beauty sleeping. She was going to be trouble.

Unawares to him, Temari saw the whole thing. A wary smile hinted on her face. '_So he is fascinated with her. Perfect. Now to tell Kankuro of my plans._' Temari slipped into the darkness to find her brother and tell him of her dark plan.

**A/N: I'm done. Thinks are going to heat up between the two unsuspecting pair. They instantly were attracted to each other...and what of Temari's plans for the duo? Anyway you know what I want, review! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :D silent thriller**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back, yay. Sorry to keep you all waiting this long, but I had finals to study for and pass, which I did :D**

**But its the summer now so expect faster updates : So yea, heres the long awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Inner: '**_**Hey'**_

**Thoughts: **'_Hey_'

**Speech: **"Hey"

--

**Chapter: 6**

'_It's been a month and these idiots still can't get it right!_' The pink-haired beauty fumed, stomping around the hospital hallways, finding the vending machine. Taking out a dollar, she selected a bottle of water before turning back around to go to room 111 again. '_These damn idiots can't tell a scratch from a gaping hole!_' Sakura wailed, hearing her inner chant in agreement. For a straight month, Sakura has been trying to teach the medic nin how to take out poison of a victims system, with out any damage to the vital organs. They all got the herbs and mixed them correctly, but they mess up on taking out the poison from the fake dummy she had prepared. She entered in the room only to find the new employee, Hiuya, drive the water straight into the dummy's body. "No, no, no Hiuya!" Sakura yelled in frustration throwing her hands up. She quickly calmed down, seeing the black-haired girl tremble. "I'm sorry Hiuya, I didn't mean to yell." She bowed in apology. The girl quickly pushed up her glasses, heat spreading quickly to her face.

"No I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I shouldn't have done that." Sakura smiled at her, moving Hiuya's hands from the dummy.

"Look, this is how you do it. Now pay attention." Sakura gathered the concoction into her hands in a bubble then gently placed her hands at the dummy's chest. "You place your hands were it will be the best way of getting the poison out of the system. Then gently release some of it into the body into the areas the poison is affecting. Then..." Sakura suddenly pulled her hand up showing the poison that resided in the water. "You won't always get all of the poison out, so for that, you make an antidote. Got all that?" She glanced at Hiuya at the same instant she did and Hiuya shook her head positively.

"Hai, I did Sakura-chan." Hiuya pushed up her glasses once more and placed her hands into the water. Sakura smiled in satisfaction while she saw her pupil do exactly what she did. "Look Sakura-chan I did it!" The woman cried jumping up and down, her violet eyes shining with truimph and her short hair bouncing along her shoulders. Sakura let out a chuckle, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well done Hiuya. Now if I could only teach the others..." A short cough at the door, interruped her speech. They both turned around to see the Kazekage leaning in the door way, he's eyes dead set on the pink nurse. "Oh is it that time?" Sakura asked, looking at her small watch on her left wrist. A small smile was playing cooly on his lips.

"Did you forget so soon, Sakura?" Her name rolled smoothly from his lips, placing a small blush on her cheeks.

"No, I just didn't realize the time thats all." She turned her head to Hiuya. "Well I will leave you incharge to teach the others of this, got it?" The small woman nodded, smiling nervously at the Kazekage and bowed.

"Hai. Good afternoon Kazekage-sama." Gaara chringed slightly at the formal name used and glared at the emerald eyed nurse who was now laughing at his expense. She stopped laughing but there was still a smile on her full lips. Gaara recovered and bowed lowly.

"Hiuya. Please call me Gaara. Now Sakura, lets go." Sakura moved to his side and waved at Hiuya a goodbye before she walked out with Gaara by her side.

Noone spoke as they left the hospital and headed to the restaurant known as Koiji. Sakura laughed inwardly at the name. '_Romance, ha!_' She blushed slightly. Gaara and Sakura weren't involved into a romantic relationship, but Sakura knew she had developed a soft spot for the redhead, which she can't ignore anymore. Her heart sang when he held open the door for her.

"Lady's first." He whispered sensually into her ear earning a shiver of delight from the beauty. '_It's just lunch...at place called Romance...with the Kazekage, which I'm starting to like...yeah this is great._' she thought sarcasticly, while being led to the waiter. "May I help you? Oh Kazekage-sama. My apologies." He bowed quickly then straightened up.

"Table for two." Gaara said nonchalantly, like he did this everyday. The waiter raised his eyebrow up at Sakura but said nothing to her.

"Yes kazekage-sama." He bowed again then whisked around to guide them to their table. Sakura sat down, glancing around the place. '_Great this is going to be expensive._' She sighed, not knowing that Gaara was paying for it.

"So Sakura." he purred her name. "How is the medic nin's progression?"

"Oh umm, good. They are still trying to get the poison thing down, but with Hiuya by my side, I don't think it will take much longer." Sakura said off handedly, while searching for something to eat on her menu.

"Good." he said laconicly, picking up his menu also, forgetting about the waiter at the table.

"Do you need anything else Kazekage-sama?" The waiter asked.

"No thank you. If we need anything I will call you back to the table." Gaara answered not looking up from the menu. The waiter bowed and retreated, but not too far away, incase the Kazekage needed anything.

"Does this always happen to you?" Sakura asked curiously, making Gaara to look up from the menu surprise. He arched an invisible eyebrow, hiding the smile that now resided on his flawless features.

"What always happens?" he teased

"This. People falling over themselves for you." A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"Unfortunately. Have you decided what you want?" He peering deep into her eyes, finding her very soul. She peeled her eyes from his penetrating ones.

"Yes I have." With that he called a waitress over, her black hair with blonde highlights stood apart from her deep set ruby eyes. She twirled her hair in her fingers.

"Kazekage-sama. Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kiary and I will be your waitress this afternoon. May I help you." She smiled at him, while batting her eyelashes and leaning over to expose some of her cleavage. A growl from Sakura turned his attention to her. Her scowl on her face told him everything. '_Oh so shes jealous, huh?_' An evil grin appeared on his face.

"Why yes, _Kiary_. My friend and I would like to order now." He lingered on the waitress's name suductively earning a sharp glare. Kiary glanced once at Sakura with a grunt and turned her attention back to Gaara.

"And what would you be having Kazekage-sama." she leaned in closer to him.

"I would just settle with some tea and call me Gaara." She grinned enthusiastically and jotted it down before she turned to leave.

"Excuse me, I haven't ordered yet." Sakura forced her voice to a calm level while the busty woman turned her head to her.

"Oh I'm so sorry _ma'am_. What do you want?" Sakura looked like she was going to pounce, but instead smiled sweetly, to Gaara's surprise.

"Oh just a salad please...umm what did you say your name was? Keya perhaps?" Her eyes shown her truimph. '_Or do you perfer bitch?_' Her inner agreed evilly. The waitress scowled.

"It's Kiary." She leered at her before she left.

"What was that about?" Gaara asked nonchalantly. Sakura looked dumbfoundedly at him before she got what he meant.

"Nothing, she was just rude to me and I didn't appreciate it." She grumbled. Gaara just shook his head lightly. "So, shouldn't you be working. It's 5:31." She said quietly, biting on her full lower lip. Desire shot through Gaara at that small gesture. He coughed lightly.

"No. I've got Kankuro taking care of my paperwork for me." Did his voice seem hoarse? She just shrugged it off, letting her bottom lip go. They started up a different conversation, when the waitress came back.

"Here you go Gaara-sama." she purred placing his tea in front of him, then trudged toward Sakura. "Here you go." she said harshly, slamming her plate of salad on the table, spilling some of it on the table and getting some in sakura's hair. '_Bitch!_' "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." she lied.

"It's ok." she plastered on a fake smile and grabbed the lettuce from her hair. "I'm just thirsty." She picked up her water and oh so carefully coughed and spilled its contents on the waitress, ruining her makeup and clothes with her tea. She gasped and ran her hands on her clothes. "Oh no did I do that. _I'm so sorry_." She snickered as Kairy ran into the bathroom. '**Cha that was awesome! She deserved it the bitch!**' her inner cheered. She smiled slightly as Gaara chuckled.

"What?" She smiled bashfully.

"Nothing." He sobered up and stared deeply into her eyes once more as she picked up her fork to eat. She only nibbled at her food while she was talking with Gaara. They talked about all kinds of things, like work, family, and friends, placing Sakura in an odd mood for Gaara.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Sakura finished her last bite, looking up to Gaara's beautiful jaded eyes and gasped slightly. They were showing concern for her.

"Um yea just thinking about Naruto and the others. It's nothing." She smiled and got up as he did. He nodded, knowing there was nothing he could do to sooth her loneliness.

"I need to get back to my office now." He said grimly. "See you later on tonight." He whispered after he paid the bill, walking Sakura out and back to the house. She stopped before she got into the house. "Thank you for lunch Gaara." She smiled warmly at him."Good bye." Sakura quickly hugged him and left into the house leaving behind a stunned redhead. He recovered, knowing the memory of her soft curves pressed against his will not leave his mind that day.

"Tonight then." He gathered up his chakra and whirled himself back to his office to relieve Kankuro. Temari saw everything and giggled to herself. Her plan was working smoothly just as she said it would. Of course Kankuro didn't think getting Gaara hooked up with Sakura was a good plan, since he himself wanted her, but Temari knew Gaara felt something as strongly as the pink haired beauty did. '_They're perfect for each other!_' Temari thought, greeting Sakura at the door. '_This plan is bound to work._' she told herself.

"Hey Temari, how are things going here?" She yawned slightly, stretching her arms in the air.

"Good. Tiring day at the hospital?" The blonde chuckled at the curt nod she got in responce. "Well its going to be a while before supper is done, so why don't you go take a shower and relax." She pushed the tired kuniochi to the bathroom.

"That sounds wonderful. Thanks Temari." Temari only smiled and closed the door. Sakura stripped down and turned on the water to warm. '_Just what I need._' She sighed happily as the water trickled down her back. Gaara entered her mind at that instant, flooding her body in a light pink color. '**Ah young love.**' her inner squeaked. '_Shut up._' She scolded her inner. '_Besides he doesn't even like me. He was too interested in the waitress_ Kairy_ anyway._' Her inner shrieked in retaliation. '**Your worrying about Kairy? She doesn't hold a candle to our beauty.**' Sakura smiled and finally agreed. '_Well we know I like him, but what can I do about it?He lives in Suna and I live in Konoha._' That comment earned no reply. She sighed scrubbing her body.She shook her thoughts free of him and turned her attention back on her hygiene. She finished, grabbing the nob of the water, forcing it to shut off. She rubbed her body down and brushed her hair. '_Time to take a nap._' She said exhaustedly, returning to her room and dressed in her pjs. Sakura hopped into bed and pulled her covers over her. Falling into a deep sleep, she only dreamt of one thing. Gaara.

Later that evening, Sakura woke up. Stretching slightly, she peered at the clock which read 11:47. '_Damn isn't supper done at 7:00? Oh well._' She shrugged off her covers and glided out of bed. Her hair was in disarray when she glanced at the full length mirror. She scoffed at her image and went to go to the bathroom to straighten out her unruly mess of hair. But something blocked her way and his name was Gaara. '_Why is he everywhere I am?_'

"Excuse me." He said politely getting out of her way.

"Hello Gaara-kun." She smiled and again another stab of desire ripped through him seeing Sakura, her pink tresses cascading down her perfectly flawless face in a jumbled mess, her cherry red full lips, her brightly emerald green eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight, her radiant smile lifting his spirits, and the way her white tanktop hugged her voluminous curves and her pink shorts were achingly high, exposing her soft thighs to his eyes. Kami, did he want to touch her. To feel her tremble in his arms from the pleasure he would give her. To touch her soft porcelain skin, sending shivers up and down her body and hear her moan his name...

"Gaara are you ok?" She asked seeing his far off gaze with an unreadable expression left in its wake. He shook away his mental images and looked into her eyes.

"Yes." his liquid honey voice was rough with what seemed like desire. '_Desire? Me? No way._' She thought.

"Um what are you doing up so late?" She asked innocently, biting on her lip. But Gaara gently raised his thumb to her lip and pulled it from her teeth.

"Don't do that." He warned her and she quickly turned her head, making Gaara turn her head back to him with his hand to her jaw. She shivered at the contact and that was the undoing of him. He gently tipped her head back and kissed her lightly on her lips. She gasped into the kiss, her eyes widened more, but she did nothing to stop him. He pushed alittle harder into the kiss, as Sakura closed her eyes, letting the sensations flow through her. But right when it started, he stopped it. She was breathless. "Come." He commanded, his voice low with desire. She followed him up to the roof, where he turned to her. '_Is he going to kiss me again?_' she wondered. '**I hope he does!**' But instead, he lowered himself to lay down on the roof and peered at the moon. She layed down beside him and looked up at the sky too. Minutes flew by, and her heart was still beating like crazy in her chest. Butterflies jumbled in her stomach at the nearness of him.

"Gaara I..." But he stopped her from going on with his finger to her lips and shook his head.

"Don't." He warned again, propping up on his arm. Suddenly she was self conscious of herself, brushing her hair with her fingers. Suddenly he spoke up. "Sakura." he spoke softly lifting a piece of her pink hair in his finger, trapping it there, and twirled it. "Why do I think of nothing but you?" he asked seeing her shock plainly etched in her face.

"I...um...I d-don't know." She stammered. He continued.

"Why does my stomach do flips when you brush against me? Why does my heart twist with anger when I see you with another guy?" Sakura knew he was talking about Toshi, the docter that took her out that one night. His hand held her face to his and leaned in. "Sakura. What are you doing to me?" He placed kisses along her jaw, heating her body up to his touch. She didn't think, didn't move, and even didn't breathe in that moment. Again she closed her eyes, trying to think what to do, and say. But nothing came to her. "Tell me Sakura. Tell me what to do." He whispered hotly against her ear. She shook at his touch, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck, her jaw, and her own lips. He kissed her forcefully on her mouth, in a demanding, hot, sensual kiss, while gently placing himself half on top of her. Sakura moaned into it, allowing Gaara to enter, his tongue tasting the sweetness of her. He growled, letting his hands travel up her arms. Sakura saw fireworks in back of her eyelids, as did Gaara. The sensations stopped as Gaara disappeared, not able to handle the situation at hand. Her eyes flew open, seeing Gaara gone. '_Why did he leave? Did I do something wrong?_' Tears blurred her vision. '_Why am I about to cry?_' She asked getting up and just stood there, not knowing what to do. Instead of leaving, she plopped back down to cry, placing her hands to her face. She cried until she was too tired to cry and get up, so she ended up falling asleep on the cold roof top, lucky that Sasuke wasn't there to take advantage of her. Or was he?

Gaara breathed heavily as he leaned on his wall to his office. '_I'm sorry Sakura._' He clenched his fists together at his side. '_What was I thinking? I shouldn't have done that._' He grinded his teeth together in anger. '_Now I've hurt her._' He didn't want to leave Sakura, but if he had not, there was no telling what he would do. He had to sort out his feelings. He had never felt this way for anyone before. He had taken woman to his bed before, but they meant nothing to him. He didn't want what he wanted now from Sakura. '_I can't go back._' he decided. '_It's best for me to stay here tonight._' And he did whether he liked to or not.

Later that night, Sakura finally woke up by a sudden sound of a thud on the roof. She shot upright and rubbed her tired eyes until she could adjust her eye sight to the bleak darkness. She tooked around with her narrowed eyes, but to her unfortune, couldn't find the culprit. "Maybe it was just a cat." She muttered to herself grumpily, while getting up to stretch. But something in the back of her mind to stay sharp. '**Stay alert Sakura! You never know what it is. How many times has a ninja said it was just a cat and then turned around to get ambushed!**' Her inner was right to think that cause in the next moment a kunai skitted right passed her ear, cutting some of her pink lockes in the process. In a flash, Sakura did three backflips and landed into the near by tree, readying herself for another attack. '_Brace yourself Haruno._' She warned herself. Not making a sound and with a kunai in her clammy hands, she inched forward to spot her attacker on the roof. And there in the moonlight was a dark figure, the same height as Sasuke. "Again with this Sasuke?" She yelled. But the figure said nothing as he disappeared. '_Damn, where did that son of a bitch go?_' The sound of the tree she was on cracking snapped Sakura out of her thoughts and a harsh kick to her back landed her into the ground with a large smack. She groaned with pain. '_Stupid mistake, Sakura!_' She scolded herself, taking this moment of eerie peace to scan her back and stomach with her chakra. '_Few broken ribs and scratches but nothing more._' She got lucky and she knew it. She scanned the area and found the figure leaning agains the tree with his back to her doing something. '_I wont let Sasuke finsh what he's starting._' With a chakra ladened foot, she struck the ground below her, shattering it into huge pieces of earth, leaving a giant crater in its wake. The figure groaned as he fell into the crater, and before he had a chance to get up, Sakura used her chakra infused fist to smack a huge piece of rock down upon him and jumped as hard as she could into it. '_Hehe never mess with Sakura Haruno. Now to see who I caught._' A smug smile graced her lips as she lifted the boulder up and over her head and out of the massive crater. But there was no moonlight to aid her in seeing her attacker. So she lifted his body over her shoulder and jumped high out of the hole and on to the ground.

"A mask, it figures." She took the mask and ripped it off of his face. In the clear moonlight, she saw his black hair falling into his handsome features, his eyes were fully open with his onyx eyes not showing its usual luster to it and a animalistic grin was pasted on his pale face. '_This cant be!_' She shrieked her last thought before she was knocked unconcious with a large boulder to her head. "Sa..." Her whole world when black. He carried her off on his back, leaving a note behind. Leading them was a black like hawk, screeching its victory into the cold night air.

Hearing the noise outside, Temari yawned while reaching the spot where everything had happened. She opened greenish blue eyes only to find herself one step away from falling in a gigantic depression embedded into the cold earth. Shocked, she took a step back and slipped on a piece of paper, landing on her butt. "Damnation!" The blonde cried, grabbing the acursed paper that made her fall. She found out it was a letter and read it. "Thats impossible!" Temari got up and raced for the Kazekage's tower. "Gaara is not going to like this."

**A/N: Well I've completed another chapter. I hope you like it cause in the next chapter your in for a surprise :D Can't wait to make it and since its summer, it will be updated faster. So thank you for reading my faithful readers and give me the treat of your reviews. I will love to hear from you all. Peace. silent thriller**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What's up everyone? I'm back and wondering where all my reviewers went to? :P Makes me sad I don't have ur comments anymore :( But anyway...I have been debating all week on what I was going to do in this chapter...contradicting myself and what not. But I kinda have a clue what I'm doing so I hope it satisfies all. So here is chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Inner: 'Hey'**

**Thoughts: **'_Hey_'

**Speech: **"Hey"

--

**Chapter: 7**

"What?!"Gaara's low angry voice carried all through the tower as he crumpled the paper that Temari had given him. '_This isn't possible! Sakura wouldn't return home. Not with all that is going on._' He closed his eyes, letting the words from the letter form in his mind again.

_Gaara, _

_I'm sorry, but I can't stay here any longer. Konoha needs my help. _

_I can't keep hiding here forever, but thank you for your hospitality and kindness._

_I will remember you always. Goodbye Gaara-kun._

_Love,_

_Sakura Haruno_

"This isn't from her." He stated calmly, keeping his anger in check and opening his eyes to stare into his sister's worry filled ones.

"Gaara I think your right." She spoke softly, lowering her eyes, not wanting to make him worse. "When I found the letter, I saw a huge depression and a cracked tree, causing me to believe there was a struggle involved. I had no idea Gaara, I'm sorry." Gaara got up and hugged his sister, shocking the blonde. But she relaxed into the embrace.

"Temari it's not your fault. Don't blame this on yourself. There was nothing you could have done."He said soothingly, surprising not only her but himself as well. He let go, knowing she was alright again, and spun around, his arms crossed over his chest. "Send out word to Kankuro and send ninja's to scout the area. Also get a team to search the area of the struggle. I want Sakura found and brought back."

"Hai." Temari said, turning back to leave.

"Temari?" He asked, making Temari stop at the door.

"Hai, Gaara?"

"Return here after your done. By then the letter to Konoha will be completed... Thank you." Temari smiled, a note of sadness was detected in her reply.

"Ok Gaara. We will find her." Gaara agreed and Temari fled the tower to do her mission, leaving the upset Kazekage alone. '_Why did I let this happen?_' There was no answer to his question. Cradling his head in his hands, he burrowed his nails into his head, making tiny drops of blood appear. '_Better write that letter._' He sighed grabbing the materials that was required.

Finally the letter was done.

_Hokage, Lady Tsunade,_

_I regret to inform you, Haruno Sakura has been kidnapped. We don't know by who yet, but_

_you don't need to worry. I have taken the full responsibility of getting her back safely._

_Don't tell anyone about this, specially Uzumaki Naruto. Trust me to get her back. _

_I will personally be on this mission. I will get her back or die trying._

_Kazekage, Gaara_

Satisfied with the note, he waited until Temari finally arrived with Kankuro. "Bro, I'm sorry about Sakura." Kankuro frowned deeply. "What would you like me to do?" He asked. Gaara turned to face them, letter outstretched in his hand.

"Temari, give this to our fastest hawk available. You will becoming with me Temari, we leave as soon as possible. Kankuro, you will take my place as temporary Kazekage. I will be taken my leave with the others who are going to recapture Sakura."

"WHAT!?" Temari and Kankuro said in unison.

"Don't try and change my mind. It wont work. I've got her into this, I will get her out." He stated clearly.

"But Gaara you can't really..." Kankuro started but didn't get to finish.

"I can and I will." He roared, silencing everyone in the room. Determination shown brightly in his jaded eyes.

"Hai Gaara." Temari said, shutting off any protests from Kankuro.They both bowed and left to get ready and do their mission.

Sakura woke up in a dark room. Her mind was clouded and hazy from the way she was knocked out. '_Knocked out? Damn thats right!_' Slowly she gathered all she had left of chakra to check her head. '_No bleeding or internal injuries, just a huge migraine. Thats fine with me. Now where am I?_' She scanned the darkness through narrowed eyes, not seeing anything. '_Blast this infernal darkness!_' She thought, trying to rise, Crying out when she couldn't. The pain was too overbearing. '_I have no more chakra left to check anything else._' Suddenly the door opened and a nasally high pitched squealing voice, peircing Sakura's ears making her migraine worse.

"See, I told you she was awake." A girl with red hair and eyes, her glasses pushed up on her nose, turned the light on. Sakrua heard some mummbling from behind the girl of a male voice. "I'm always right, so stop complaining Suigetsu or I'll kill you." Thats all Sakura could take, her head was killing her since this rude kunoichi starting talking.

"Shut up! For Kami's sake, your annoying!" Sakura growled, reaching up to touch her head. The redhead turned to face Sakura.

"How dare you talk to me like that bitch! Noone talks to me, Karin, like that!" She screeched in a low primal growl. The boy with blueish white hair, blue eyes, and sharp pointed teeth called Suigetsu started to snicker.

"I like her already. She's also way hotter than you." Karin glared daggers at him and he just laughed harder, his teeth gleaming in the light shining. He stopped laughing and stared into Sakura's flaring emerald green eyes. "Hello Sakura, I'm Suigetsu and this ugly creature, is Karin. Don't worry, shes just got a shitty attitude. All bark and no bite."

"Thats it Suigetsu!" Karin started to pummel him, starting a huge fight. Sakura took the advantage and stifled her pain long enough to get out of the room. But suddenly hit something, hard making her fall on her butt in agony. '_Damn it!_' She thought as she saw a gigantic man in her way. He had dark orange hair with matching eyes, eyes that had an animalistic fire to them but also a tinge of kindness. '_Kindness? Blah yeah right._'

"Where do you think your going?" His deep voice vibrated though her very being.

"To get fresh air." She said sarcasticly, not wanting him to sense her fear. He actually smiled slightly and bent down. He picked her body up and went back into the room. She crossed her arms against her chest, with an angry pout on her face, as he placed her back onto the bed. Karin and Suigetsu stopped fighting upon seeing their partner with Sakura in his arms. Suigetsu smiled.

"And she's cunning. I think we will get along just fine." He cradled his right eye carefully. Even if she didn't want to, Sakura's medic mode kicked in, glancing up and down both Karin and Suigetsu seeing multiple bruises on both party's arms and legs. Also many cuts were lodged into their skin. '_They are on a team, yet they try to kill each other...what's wrong with them?_' '**They are psychopaths and kidnappers Sakura. I don't think they are very sane.**' Her inner said angerly. Sakura eagerly agreed.

"You guys were told to keep an eye on her, not to fight." The man said, his icy voice was calm but deadly.

"He asked for it Juugo. He needs to be put in his place." Karin glared more daggers into Suigetsu, earning some back.

"Stop acting so childish Karin. What if the prisoner escaped? Do you understand the consequenses that would befall you both? Madara wouldn't like it if it happened, since he went through all that trouble to capture her." They both shivered from his warning.

"Madara Uchiha?!" Sakura spoke up shocked. "The Madara Uchiha that fought the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, for the title of Hokage and for supremacy? That same Uchiha?" Everyone in the room was quieted in the mere second Sakura asked that question. Finally Juugo spoke up with a small smile.

"You are very smart Haruno-san. Yes, it's that very same man." Her eyes widened from his answer.

"B-but hes suppose to be d-d..."

"Dead? Yes thats what I thought too, Sakura. Until he showed up in the cave I was being held in and explained everything to me." Sasuke's smooth deep voice halted everyone's thoughts. Sakura growled with rage.

"Uchiha." She spat his name like the very sound of it disgusted her. His eyes showed his mirth, but his face was impassive.

"Leave us." He ordered. Juugo and Suigetsu left, while Karin stayed behind.

"But Sasuke, what if the bitch tried to hurt you?" She asked sweetly, making Sakura sick. Sakura rolled her eyes to the red head. "Don't you dare roll your eyes to me!" Karin snarled.

"What are you going to do about it? What are you jealous that Sasuke is paying more attention to me then you? Is that it?" Sakura smiled triumphantly at the glower she got from Karin.

"You little..."

"Out!" Sasuke snapped turning his full rage at Karin, flinging her out the door and closing the door. Sakura laughed, making Sasuke turn to look at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Watch out Sasuke. Your little girlfriend might get jealous." He frowned at her words.

"She's not my girlfriend, Sakura." He purred her name, like fine silk.

"Why am I here Uchiha?" Her eyes burned with rage. He chuckled.

"Don't you already know Sakura? Your here to revive my clan with me. Also to heal my eyes when ever I tell you to." Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor. '_How dare he think I am going to revive his clan! Hell no!_' Sakura's blood boiled with her anger.

"How many times do I have to reject you before you get the hint Sasuke? I don't want to be with you." Before she knew it, he pinned her on the bed, his arms holding down her wrists and his knees holding her legs. His bangs swept across her face as he bent his head to her ear.

"I never asked permission Sakura." He breathed hotly into her ear.

"Stop this Sasuke. Are you really willing to rape me to get to your goal?" He freezed at her words but smiled against her ear.

"I will have it from you, my lovely Sakura, willingly or not." She gasped at the words he used. '_He said the exact same words last time when he..._' Just then a thought struck her.

"Well isn't it going to take more than just me to rebuild the clan?" His hands ran along her arms, making goosebumps appear.

"Thats right my cherry blossom. Are you going to be jealous?" She scoffed at his remark. He lifted his head to meet her eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. '_Those haunting emerald eyes of hers._' He growled. How many nights did the thought of her keep him from sleep? He couldn't count. He bent his head down and kissed her on her lips before getting up to leave. "Someone will be coming to dress you for dinner. The bathroom is that door." His voice was rough as he opened the door and left her to her troubled thoughts. She made her way to the bathroom and took a slow shower. Then she dressed in her old clothes and got into bed. '_Wonder what Gaara is doing?_' She thought as she forced herself to rest, with her ears open just incase someone came in sooner.

Later she awoke from the knock on the door. '_Now they're knocking. What's this world coming to?_' she snorted. "What?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Just warning you." Karin said as she stomped in the room. '_Damn it, of course it had to be Karin._'

"You knock now?" Sakura asked smuggly, getting a snort in return.

"I've brought you your outfit for tonight's dinner." She said tossing Sakura a green dress.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sakura held up the dress and disgustedly threw it on the floor. Karin snickered at the gesture.

"Its called a truce, Sakura." Karin looked at the floor where the dress was thrown. "Are you wearing it?"

"I'm not wearing that." Sakura stated stubbornly. Karin hiked her eyebrow up, placing her hands on her hips, resting on her shorts.

"You better, if you don't want a problem with Sasuke. You might be Sasuke's prized possesion, but he will punish you if you don't follow his orders." She laughed at Sakura's sour expression.

"What ever." She picked up the dress then looked at Karin. "Not doing it. I'm just going to try it on. Can i get some privacy atleast?"

"Nope. I have to stay in the room. I can turn around." Karin did just that. Sakura stripped out of her usual attire and into the green dress. She glanced in the mirror and almosted died. The green dress hugged her curves lovingly, a green piece of the dress was draped a cross her chest, leaving a big hole to expose her flat stomach. Then beginning again at her hip until her mid thigh. The green complimented her eyes and lightly sun kissed skin. '_Holy Kami!_' '**We are HOTT!**' Her inner cried excitedly. She slapped her inner. '_Not wearing this._'

"Nice Sakura. You actually look decent." Karin said, shaking Sakura free from her thoughts. She glared in silent anger at her. Karin threw her a pair of high heel strappy sandals in black patent with 1 inch platform and 5 inch spike heels. '_Oooo I like._' She put them on and again glanced in the mirror. Her breath hitched as she saw her reflection. '_I look...wow._' Too bad it was for Sasuke and she wasn't going to wear it. She stuck her tongue out in the mirror and straightened the dress. In the mirror she saw Karin stalk towards her. She spun around and went to her fighting stance.

"I can still kick your ass if you try anything." Karin snorted and lifted up a brush.

"I'm helping you out of the dress, relax." Sakura straightened allowing Karin to undo the zipper in the back. '_How ironic that shes helping me and we already dislike each other._' She laughed stiffly. Sakura changed back into her attire, glaring at the brush Karin now held. "Let me." So Sakura allowed her to brush her hair. Karin stroked her short pink hair. "You know, you should grow your hair." '_Now she's giving me advice. Ok thats wierd._' She just smiled.

"No I rather like it short." She finished brushing her hair. "Lets go, it's time for dinner." Sakura followed Karin out the door and to another room.

"Why are we going into another room instead of a kitchen?" She asked, sensing Karin stiffen.

"You are having dinner in Sasuke's room alone with him." She growled then left the room, slamming it behind her. '_Great. This is just great._' The pink haired beauty sighed taking a seat where the food was. '_But where is Sasuke?_'

The team Gaara sent to the site, finally returned with the news, with Temari in the background. "Kazekage-sama, we found this mask at the spot of the crater." One of them said. Gaara took it and examined the orange and black upward swirls and its lone peep hole. A scowl replaced his impassive face. '_It was one of the Akatsuki members. What was his name?_' Suddenly the name Tobi popped into his mind. '_Thats right. It was Tobi. Why did he take her and what for?_' He was stumped. He didn't even think Akatsuki was still together. After Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu and if you still want to include him, Orochimaru all died, they only have five members left. '_Maybe he's working for someone else._' The thought shocked him, but he knew it was probably true. If hes not working with Akatsuki, then who...'_What if he was working for Uchiha?!_' He narrowed his eyes clenching and unclenching his fists together. '_Of course, it has to be. He is the only one trying to kidnap Sakura._' He nodded his approval to the team.

"Good. Anything else?" The leader shook his head.

"We might be able to follow their trail. it will take a while, but we will be able to." Gaara nodded curtly.

"Lets go." He whirled everyone to the spot of the struggle and waited for the leader to take over.

"Your coming with us Kazekage-sama?" He questioned looking over where he was standing.

"Yes." He said roughly, his deep voice filled with apprehension. The leader nodded, making hand signs for his ability. He glanced among the trees and found what he was looking for.

"This way." he said, jumping on the tree to the next one. '_The search of Sakura Haruno begins._'

In Konoha, Tsunade poured more sake into her shot glass in concentration. '_Now to finish this sake before Shizune catches me._' She scoffed at her thought and down poured her liquid desire. "Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled in the doorway. '_Great I got caught._' Her honey colored eyes glanced up into Shizune only to find fear in there black depths.

"Shizune what's wrong?" The slug princess got up, her hands on her desk. Shizune lowered her gaze unto the floor, her voice a mere whisper barely heard when she replied.

"It's an urgent message from Suna..." Shizune never got to finish, because as soon as she blinked, Tsunade grabbed the letter from her hands and read it.

"Merciful Kami!" She cried letting the paper fall to the floor. '_Sakura, no!_' Her head fell along with her hands to her side. Her eyes were over flowing with emotions as she tried to hold back the on coming tears. Instantly Shizune rushed over and hugged the Hokage in a fierce embrace.

"It's going to be alright lady Tsunade." She said letting her own tears spill over.

"Oink?" Tonton pushed his cold wet nose on Shizune's leg, causing Shizune to look down and into the pig's concerned face. Finally Tsunade got herself together and pushed away.

"She's going to be alright isn't she Shizune? I shouldn't worry. It's Sakura we are talking about, my star pupil." Tsunade said confidently, but her eyes told a different story of struggling pain and fear. "We've got to be strong. For her sake." The busty blonde made her way sluggishly to her desk, picking the bottle of sake and drinking some and for once, Shizune didn't stop her.

"Should I inform Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi?" Tsunade lifted her head to the doorway where Shizune and Tonton were standing.

"No." Was all she said before picking up her pen to work on some of her documents.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"What Shizune?" She started to jot down some important information.

"Maybe you should get out and get some fresh air. Maybe get something to eat with Tonton and me." She suggested and Tsunade agreed, getting up and headed towards the door.

"Your right Shizune. I've been cooped up for too long in this place." With that, they left in search of food.

Sakura hated being in the Sound village, specially since she was stuck in Sasuke's room with him for dinner. '_Why can't they treat me like a hostage that I clearly am, and serve my meals on a tray in my room?_' She groaned, placing her head in on hand, waiting for the snake boy to arrive. '_How long does Sasuke think I'm going to wait? Forever? HA!_' Bored, the pink haired beauty strummed her fingers on the table, nervously biting on her full lower lip. '_I wonder what's going to happen since I didn't wear that damned dress._' She snickered, imagining his face. Suddenly, in a flash of fire, Sasuke appeared. He stared openly at her outfit, his eyebrows furred.

"Why are you not wearing the dress?" He question when he sat down.

"Didn't fit." She lied smoothly. He raised his eyebrow and a small smile played on his lips, but he didn't respond. He started to eat the food on his table, while Sakura only ate a lone plum. The juice of the plum ran down the side of her cheek from the corner of her mouth. Sasuke's onyx gaze, followed its movement. She quickly wiped it away, seeing him looking at it. Nervously, she again bit her lower lip when she was finished with her plum, glancing around his bedroom. '_It's pretty big for a bedroom._' She looked at his red and black bed. '_Interesting._' Sasuke followed her gaze to the bed, chuckling slightly.

"Can't wait can you?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked into Sasuke's glazed onyx eyes in a deadlock.

"If Karin hasn't told you, which I suspect she hasn't, you are now residing here." He smirked at her shocked face. '_No wonder Karin was mad when we arrived here._'

"And what if I decline?" She asked hoping that she could.

"You don't have a choice." His eyes narrowed and he stood up, realizing she was not going to eat anything else. "Come."

"Where are we going?" She asked suspiciously.

"Training feild. Your going to fight Karin." Was all he said as he guided her outside. Sakura smiled. '**Cha! Let's show her that we will not be pushed around!**' her inner cheered boisterously.

**A/N: I'm done. See it didn't take long for me to update...But I'm sad to say if I don't get reviews, I won't post anymore chapters. I'm a review hog you see and I need them to survive XD Anyway, idk when I'm going to post the next chapter where Karin and Sakura will fight :D because I got two birthdays to get to this friday and Monday, but if you all review alot, I promise I will update as soon as I can. P.s. I finally updated my profile, go boredom! Ily all. Peace. silent thriller**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hola lovely readers. Sorry for not making this chapter faster, but I've been super busy and I still am... I will for this year and into the next. So I will try my best to create the rest of the chapters faster so I wont disappoint anyone. Now I need to make sure my spelling right; Noone could ever tell I spell good on here cause I dont pay attention, lol. Much love and on to the next chapter :D **

**Oh and heres a WARNING for people who has a problem with Lemons/ Limes, cause its in here(one of them is...u decide which one) and its not by the people you want doing it...unless you do lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Inner: 'Hey'**

**Thoughts: **'_Hey_'

**Speech: **"Hey"

--

**Chapter: 8**

Outside, the brilliant shining sun hung high into the midday summer sky. Sakura was ready for the oncoming fight with her already hated rival Karin. Juugo, Suigetsu, and Sasuke all stood on the sidelines while Karin stood infront of Sakura a few distance away, smiling arrogantly thinking she already had this fight won. Sakura growled lowly. '_I'll wipe that smile off of her face._' This was more than a fight, it was a battle to determine the strongest of the two kunoichi and everyone knew it. They stood staring at one another, sizing each other up, until Saskue spoke breaking up the fierce concentration. "This fight will only be using chakra, no jutsus. Its a battle of pure strength and will power, however, weapons are premitted. The fight will last until ether one opponent is unconscious or i deem it to be, understood?" His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes rested on Sakura's petite form. They nodded in unison as they prepared for the fight, waiting for the word to began. '**Rather be fighting Sasuke.**' her inner whinned but cheered up. '**Oh well, guess we have to take it out on her.**' Sakura smiled to herself.

"Im ready to win when you're ready to lose, bitch." Karin sneered making Sakura laugh coldly.

"I'll make you eat your words, _Karin_." She spat out her name and fixed her black gloves tighter. Sakura looked at everyone around the field one by one. Juugo looked placid, his stone features fixed on his stoic mood, but his orange eyes lit up in a different glow. It looked like he was secretly going to enjoy this and was excited about the match up. When he saw her staring at him, he put on a tiny smile to match his strangely beautiful eyes for her. She smiled politely back wondering about him and why he was there. Next was Suigetsu, he was sitting on a rock leaning on Zabuza's sword, smirking at Sakura and winking at her, clearly wanting her to win. She shook her head and glanced at the last person she didnt want to see, Sasuke. His heated gaze penatrated through her own, causing her to shiver lightly. His face, like Juugo, was stoic and his onyx eyes flashed to crimson red. '_No doubt to see every movement we make._' She rolled her eyes and faced back to Karin.

"Began." Finally the words were said loud and clear through the field. The first one to make a move was Karin. She raced toward Sakura, needles in each of her hands then shot them at her. Sakura smiled and quickly dodged them and grabbed out a Kunai the same time Karin did and clashed them together. They shoved, their faces were mere inches away. Finally Sakura quickly threw down her Kunai then clutched Karin's in her hand. While Karin was frozen with shock, Sakura took the opportunity to strike, landing her chakra ladened fist to Karin's jaw, sending her backwards.

Blood droplets dripped from her palm, but she ignored the pain that shot up her arm. '_She owes me new gloves._' She thought as she charged at Karin, who was still on the ground. '_This no jutsu policy sucks, but I'll deal._' She thought. Now it was Karin's turn to do some damage. While on the ground, she leaped up into a punch and hit Sakura, just before she got to hit Karin, into her stomach. Coughing, she was thrown to the ground with Karin on top of her.

"How do you feel now princess?" Karin hissed lowly but stopped when she saw Sakura smile then spat out blood into Karin's eyes, blinding her. She groaned in pain, clawing at her eyes. Sakura got out another Kunai and slammed it into Karin's tender flesh in her arm. Screaming in horror not know what was going to happen and what already did happen, she flipped off of her and jumped into the trees. Spitting out more blood, Sakura scanned the trees for her. '_Come out come out where ever you are. Ahh found you._' She found her in a big tree, her eyes finally rid of blood. Wasting no time for her to strike, Sakura flinged the rest of her Kunai with tagged bombs at the tree and watched it as it exploded. But as the smoke cleared, Karin wasnt anywhere to be found. '_Damn I losted track of her, Idiot!_' She chided herself looking around.

She didnt have to wait long, however, as Karin jumped out of the earth in back of Sakura and slammed into her shoulder, smiling when she heard a sickening snap. Sakura yelped in pain as she fell onto her knees, holding her arm and clenched her teeth not wanting to give Karin pleasure in hearing her scream. Karin again, jumped on Sakura, making her fall face first. She grabbed Sakura's wounded arm, while holding the other one back, and yanked on it hard. Tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to spill. '_I wont let her get to me. I wont give up._' She grinded her teeth to hold back her screams. Karin narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Why wont you scream? I want to hear you scream!" Karin yanked harder, threatening to tear off her arm. Sakura's body started to tremble with the forceful pain, but she smiled through it.

"Never." She whispered, throwing Karin off her back. Standing up shakenly she determined how long she had before she was unconscious from the searing pain. '_Dont have much longer, I need to end this._' Karin just stood there smuggly looking at her handy work.

"You should call this off Sasuke, shes clearly had enou-" Before she finished her sentence, Sakura slammed her chakra ladened fist into the earth, demolishing it and sending Karin into the trees behind her. Not waiting for Sasuke say it was finished, Sakura jumped up and kicked a boulder created from the fissure into Karin's unmoving body, finishing the fight. Sakura smiled, '_I did it, I won._' Before she could do anything, she fell unconscious, with her smile still intact. Sasuke caught her before she fell. "Juugo get Karin and bring her to her room to get treated."

"What about Sakura?" Suigetsu asked, already off of his rock because of the excitement of the fight. Sasuke looked at Sakura's beautiful features.

"Shes coming with me." With that, he left.

--

Gaara growled with impatience. He wanted to be there already and see that Sakura was safe. His hands clenched as he jumped from tree to tree. Temari looked at her brother's tired face and stopped on a near by tree. "Gaara please, we have to stop. Your to tired, lets rest for a bit." Gaara stopped as did the rest of the team, waiting on his answer. His face was hidden by the darkness of the night. "Fine." He said, his deep voice was strain as he jumped off the tree and onto the ground with a thud. Temari sighed and jumped with him as the rest also fell. They were only in the Village Hidden in the Grass border between the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls, but fighting with Temari would be futile and Gaara knew it. He sat down and leaned into the tree, then closed his tired eye with his arms wrapped around his chest.

'_I'm sorry Gaara._' Temari frowned watching her baby brother rest his eyes, knowing he wouldnt sleep. She sighed as she walked through the forest to a small stream to get a drink and wash up. '_I hope Sakura is ok with that damn Uchiha._' But she smiled knowing the kunoichi was resilient, stubborn, and strong not to mention hot-headed. '_Hopefully that wont be her down fall.'_ Her greenish blue eyes scanned the area as she sat down, not hearing the light foot steps behind her. Suddenly as she was reflecting to herself, they attacked.

--

Several hours later, Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She groaned at the dull pain in her arm when she sat up. She looked confusingly at her arm. '_Its been healed? Badly of course, but still its healed._' She ran her hand gingerly on her shoulder and healed the rest of it then when to her stomach. '_Why am I only wearing my bra and underwear?_' She stared at her exposed stomach where her hand rested. "Sakura-chan." Her head snapped up to stare into hard onyx eyes. She snorted at the suffix he placed at the end of her name and raised up the blanket.

"What do you want?" She asked shrinking back as Sasuke leaned towards her, his hands was placed on ether side of her head. His onyx eyes were smoldering as they stared into her emerald ones. His index finger traced her jawline as he suddenly joined their mouths together. Sakura gasped, letting Sasuke's tongue enter her mouth. She shivered against him, not knowing what to do. Before she did anything, he ended the kiss and placed his mouth on her delicate neck biting down on it lightly. All of a sudden her body wouldnt move, and her senses hightened. '_Whats going on? Am I paralyzed?_' His hands roamed down her body. She moaned lightly as he started to nibble on her ear and removed the blanket, exposing her to him. Her eyes widened until it liked like saucers.

'_What is he doing? No! He cant really mean to...no!_' She wanted to struggle, but her body wouldnt move.

"Your paralyzed Sakura-chan. You can't escape me, tonight your mine." Her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes burned from what sunk in. He frowned seeing her dispair in her fearful eyes. "I wont hurt you." He whispered bending his face to her neck. Sasuke took off his clothes until he was left exposed to her. '_NO please dont!_' But he couldnt hear her pleas. She shut her eyes closed as he took off the rest of hers as well. "Your beautiful Sakura." He purred getting on top of her and took his time on her body. When he was finished, he spread her legs with his hand, then pushed inside of her. She groaned in pain as he took her virginity. Tears streamed down her face as he continued to move in her until he spilled his seed into her and it was all over. His breathing slowed as he fell asleep on her and still inside of her.

'_Why? Why did this happen?_' Was all she repeated into her head as she fell into an agonizing sleep filled with the nightmare she had just endured.

--

Gaara heard footsteps when it was too late. Ninjas surrounded him and his squad, as he looked at their headbands. '_Sound ninja, huh? So they are trying to keep someone out, me. They must have Sakura after all._' Soon the sound ninja were all in Gaara's sand, screaming to be let out. "Where is Sakura?" He asked, clamping them tighter in his sand.

"We will never tell you." One of them spoke.

"It's your lives." Gaara's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist shut, killing them and leaving only blood and sand raining down on the land. Temari finally showed up carrying two bodies on her shoulders with her fan in her hand. She smiled lightly at him.

"Guess they really do have her." Gaara nodded at her.

"We're leaving." He said and jumped into the trees above, leaving the destruction behind him. Temari and the others followed, the tracker led the way again. '_I will find you Sakura and Sasuke better pray he hasnt hurt you in anyway or he will pay._' His eyes narrowed on the thought of her hurt. Temari was thinking exactly what he was as the jumped the trees into the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls.

**A/N: I'm sorry its short, but I wanted to end it now so I can began with a longer chapter next time and let all recover from the raping scene, cause i really need a break or I'll be bias in my writing and i dont want that, lol. Next chapter Gaara will meet up with Sasuke :D Cant wait. So review review, great readers so i can write the next chapter faster and make Sasuke pay for what he has done to my poor Sakura-chan : I love you all. silent thriller**


End file.
